


Can they be anymore obvious ?

by Comicfan



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, F/M, Jealously, Missing Scenes, Misunderstandings, Other, Trolling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicfan/pseuds/Comicfan
Summary: Dick didn't know if Jason and him could ever heal old wounds enough to be brothers. Neither did Jason but he's also a little distracted by Artemis acting so weird around Dick.Takes place during the Rebirth RHATO Annual.





	1. Meeting Dick Man

**Author's Note:**

> As someone pointed out to me: "I kept thinking Artemis was acting out of character during the Annual. Why was she gushing over Dick? She didn't know him and she starts acting weird as soon as he shows up. Then I realized she was trolling Jason."
> 
> This actually explained a lot to me. We discussed this and can see this a couple of ways. Artemis is either trolling Jason just for fun or she wanted to see if she could make him jealous. Basically she either did it with a platonic or romantic mind set. This fic is going to be leaning more towards the romantic but at present I think it would just being hinting. Mostly because of the scene I got the title from.
> 
> This will also have text from the issue as well as some extra scenes.

Preparing for their big performance at the circus had made Jason strangely wistful prompting Artemis to question his behavior.

"What? I-it's nothing. I was just thinking Dick would love a mission like this." Adjusting his shades he checked himself out in the mirror as if he were preparing for a formal evening rather than a motorcycle stunt.

"Who Dick Man?" Bizarro asked innocently earning a broad smile from Jason, likely for the strange nickname.

"Dick Grayson. I guess you could say we're almost brothers. We were both adopted by the same guy although we've never been that close." His face fell as he spoke and Artemis could still detect a note of sadness though he tried to sound causal about it. 

"Why not?" Artemis wouldn't let the subject drop like so many other topics Jason obviously didn't want to discuss. 

"We got off on the wrong foot, okay? I didn't make things any easier when I returned and...we've never be able to really talk to each other."

Having just returned from her homeland Artemis felt especially empathetic towards Jason pondering the "what ifs" of life. Artemis had recently gained her own closure and left her fellow Amazons on good terms. It made her heart ache to think of siblings--blood or not--having such a distance between them.

"Do you think he would want to assist us ?" Artemis asked the question as if it were nothing more than an afterthought while she braided her hair. If she pressed too hard Jason might resist the idea while gently suggesting it would give him more reason to warm up to it.

"What?"

"Didn't you say he would enjoy our mission?" She studied his reflection in the mirror while still pretending she wasn't too interested in the topic lest she scare him off.

"Well he grew up in a circus..." Jason answered rubbing the back of his head awkwardly no doubt trying to figure out her angle.

"Then he'd know how to fit in here." She watched him fidget around uncomfortably and hoped she wasn't overstepping her bounds. 

"I guess he would. ...Do you really think we need the extra help though?" 

In all honesty they didn't currently require an extra hand and Artemis doubted that would change. None of them had grown up in the circus but they had the skills needed to blend in. She doubted they'd have to wait long before they got another lead.

"Who can say? You know what we need for this mission and his abilities. It's really up to you." There, the suggestion was in Jason's head and out of her hands. 

Standing up Artemis let her green cape fall off her shoulders for the full effect and saw Jason's attention shift from the wall back onto her. Or rather what she had chosen to wear for their performance. Out of the three of them she was more dressed for the part. Bizarro hadn't been the only one excited about the change of pace and this mission seemed easy enough to allow them all to enjoy their more carefree roles.

"I didn't expect you to get so invested in this costume." Jason admitted with a rare boyish grin that was so infectious that she found herself mirroring it.

"I'm very dedicated, Jason." She tugged at his red hoodie and raised an eyebrow. "It's a shame the same can't be said about you."

"Hey I'm dedicated, I just want to be comfortable when I'm performing."

Not one to back away from another chance to tease him when he was being foolish Artemis rolled her eyes skyward. "Comfortable but obviously not sensible. You're not even going to wear a helmet?"

A small huff left him that almost sounded like a laugh but the sheer incredulity of her question stopped him short. "I'm just going to ride a motorcycle through a hoop of fire while shooting moving targets. I could do that in my sleep. Do you really think I'm going to screw it up?"

Normally Jason would avoid asking such questions because he had quickly learned to adapt to Artemis sharp tongue. The last thing he'd want to do was give her ammo to use against him. It seemed like he was more uncertain of himself since bringing up Dick Grayson. It was as if he was daring someone to tell him that he would fail. When they first met Artemis would not concede to Jason having any skills. Since then she had seen him in battle more and witnessed his bravery (or foolishness.) She was still too forward with her unfiltered opinions for his taste at times but she could not find fault in his assessment.

"Perhaps not but it might be wise to excise safety next time." Only then did she realize she had been holding onto his hoodie far too long. Artemis could see why he favored it as the texture was rather pleasant. She released the material from her grasp though Jason didn't seem to notice.

"You almost sounded worried about me."

"Did I? Imagine that." There was no bite to what she said and they both knew it.

Jason slipped out of the room with a phone clutched in his hand. She prayed to all the gods for a happy outcome for the brothers. If Jason didn't have second thoughts he could start mending his relationships with his family. It wouldn't be easy but if he had the courage to follow through with the call Artemis vowed to help if she could.

"Am dressed right ?" Bizarro asked with an unsure twirl to show off his overalls.

"You look fine, Bizarro."

"Bizarro wear less than Red Him." He pointed out.

"You do not require protective wear, Bizarro." They were both more durable than Jason and as a result they tended to be keep an eye on him during battles.

Glancing over she noticed the clone eagerly waiting something and after a pause she gave a deep sigh of defeat. Artemis gave an unenthusiastic spin to show off her own costume. Bizarro restrained himself to give a gentle clap that wouldn't level the trailer.

"Red Her look nice but me see you like to tease him." The heavy disapproval in his tone was at odds with the confusion on his face.

She couldn't stop herself from smirking if she tried. "Yes, I admit it's fun."

"Why?"

There were many reasons though chief among them was reactions. It was more than amusement, their interactions were informative and Artemis had found herself eager to learn more about Jason Todd. In such a short time her life had been changed by her two teammates. They were the only people besides Akila that had truly made a profound impact on her to the point Artemis was willing to open up her heart. Bizarro was an open book, he kept nothing from them and one always knew where they stood with him.

Jason wasn't like that, he might volunteer some information about himself but it was never detailed. He had been willing to listen while sharing wasn't something he often did. And if Dick Grayson did join them then they could get another's opinion and learn more about Jason. Otherwise his most revealing moments were when she caught him off guard.

"Because that's when he's truly open." Knowing Bizarro didn't understand her meaning Artemis changed the subject. "I believe you wished to cook dinner tonight? What did you plan on making?"

She wasn't as keen as Jason was in letting Bizarro cook them a meal. 

"Beans !" The clone explained excitedly. "Red Him taught me how to do it."

That did sound practical enough and thankfully Jason had already talked him through it. Perhaps they wouldn't die of food poisoning. The trailer door opened with a bang as their third member slipped back inside. Jason looked nervous and more than a little uncertain. When he caught them staring he tried to play it off with a careless shrug.

"I left him a message. If he comes he comes, if not no big deal." 

"If Dick Man comes what he look like?" Who could blame Bizarro for his interest ? Artemis herself was just as curious to finally meet a member of Jason's family.

"Huh? Oh, right. Hold on a second." Jason started searching on his phone and held it up to show them the image. "That's him."

Dick Grayson gave the camera a winning smile looking totally at ease in the spotlight. Next to him sat a younger boy and to her dismay it wasn't Jason.

"Who is this?" She indicated who she meant by jabbing her finger onto the screen.

"That's Tim. He sent me the pictures. I think there's a few of Dick and me somewhere in there. We didn't really take as many together."

He gave no other comment on "Tim" thus Artemis decided to take the hint. She would only press for information on Dick for now. Flipping through the gallery she saw more images of Tim with Dick as well as some red heads draped over the man. No doubt catching her perplexed expression Jason chuckled.

"Dick has a thing for red heads so you might want to be careful if he does stop by."

She felt her mouth curve into a mischievous smirk as an idea started to form in her head. "Oh?"

"Yeah, he's kinda known for it."

The next image had Dick standing between two red headed men. "I see. How progressive."

"Uh red headed women that is." Jason corrected.

"So many Reds!" Bizarro sounded so delighted they all shared a smile a top of the phone.

\--------------------------------------

Hours later when the audience was leaving they had departed from the tent to change clothes. They met back in Jason's trailer where Bizarro happily started preparing their meal. Jason cleaned off the counters where Bizarro had spilled some of the beans in his haste and Artemis scrolled through more pictures on Jason's phone.

There was a ridiculous amount with Jason's family members and their friends. Much to her irritation there weren't nearly as many with Jason in them. It really made it clearer that Jason was the black sheep of the family. She hadn't found one of Jason and Dick that wasn't from Jason's time as Robin. Frankly he had been adorable back then though she wouldn't admit it out loud. It was sad to note that even if the brothers seemed happy in the pictures she could still note the distance between them. 

There was a knock at the door, it could have been anyone from the circus but Artemis was certain it was Jason's big brother. They called out to the stranger to enter and much to her delight it was indeed Dick Grayson.

"Well, hello." She greeted in a flirty manner. Neither Dick nor Jason took note of her tone as they stared at each other. Either she lost her touch or their relationship was really bad.

"Dick. Hey. You got my message." Jason sounded remarkably composed for someone that was previously so nervous.

Bizarro made some comment about the beans that she didn't really hear, it was background noise to her as she careful watched from her perch.

"Not exactly. I got a text with a longitude, a latitude and a trailer number." The older brother gave Jason a disbelieving look before continuing. "But yeah. Let's go with "message." "

Fearing a testosterone filled fight coming Artemis slipped down from the top bunk and went into the bathroom. She made an obvious effort to brush her hair while Bizarro served Dick beans. Hopefully she could at least distract Jason enough that he'd forget the bad blood between them. But no, no one had even turned her direction yet. She knew because she could see their reflections in the mirror.

"What I'd really like to know, is what I'm doing here, Jason."

_Really? This is worse than I thought it be._

"You asked him here without telling him what we're doing?" Before Qurac she would have called Jason a frightened child. Artemis would have mocked his inability to speak his mind. But a lot had changed since then, they understood each other better. 

_I won't embarrass him in front of his brother for feeling unsure of himself._

He played off his nerves and properly explained how they forced the Russians out of Gotham. Only when Dick asked what happen did Artemis sarcastically remark about them returning. Dick stayed focused on his adopted brother while Jason finally look at her. Surprise and confusion passed over his features as he noticed Artemis applying lipstick. She had never bothered to wear it before and was pleased to note that he was paying attention to that detail.

_My, look at that. I suppose I will finally be able to test a theory on how interested Jason truly is._

Stepping out of the bathroom Artemis rejoined them while Jason explained why they were undercover. She adjusted her ponytail to sit higher on top of her head as she listened.

"Yeah, international circuses will hire amateurs for local color. Smart." 

From the corner of her eye she saw Jason stiffen at the word "amateurs" and sure enough he instantly got defensive over it. " "Amateurs" is too strong, but--"

It seemed his confidence was wavering but Dick didn't seem to notice. He was growing frustrated already, not a good sign for the state of their relationship if he hadn't even been there five minutes yet.

"Fascinating. Mysterious." Dick interrupted in a bored tone as if Jason had been talking for a half an hour. "For the last time, why am I here ?"

The familiar uncomfortable head scratch move signaled Jason's uncertainty. It was plain to see it was hard for him to ask for help from his family. Especially when they didn't actually need Dick and the real reason was that Jason was just trying to spend time with his brother. She knew he was already attempting to prove himself to Batman. That made this a very daunting step, one she admired him for taking. Artemis could hardly criticize him for struggling with connecting to someone he was never terribly close to. At the same time she wanted to stay out of it to give them a chance to be reasonable. 

"I just figured--we're **at** the circus. You **love** the circus..."

It wasn't a particularly strong reason although she supposed it wasn't without merit. Jason really was trying and that was all that mattered. Would Dick meet him halfway on this?

"Someone does not like the circus?" Bizarro asked innocently unaware of the tension in front of him.

"It isn't as fun as war, but..." She could perform but it would drive her crazy if she had to constantly do the same tired acts. It would get dull fast.

"And that's my cue..." Any faint hope Artemis had that Dick would be able to read Jason died when he stood up. "It was great seeing you again. Meeting the two of you. If the Outlaw thing doesn't pan out I think you have a future in the center ring."

Did he not see how much this meant to Jason ?

It seemed like Dick wanted Jason to beg and it almost physically pained her teammate to attempt to ask for help. Regardless it was clear as day that was what he was trying to say and it was hard for him. That was why she felt incredibly pissed off when Dick started making excuses. Worse yet Jason was letting him get away with it.

If Dick had a **hundred things** to do, if they were more important, he wouldn't have come in the first place. Oh, he'll come back if he's needed again? Was the man stupid? Jason was having a hard time just asking for help and he thought he'd receive another call if he refused now? Jason would never make another attempt at reaching out if Dick left. The Titans, that one was probably the worst. Jason didn't call the Titans, he asked for Dick to spend time with him and none of them even had the experience with the circus.

Having enough of their foolishness Artemis decided it was time to intervene or else they'd never get this chance again.

"By the seven beards. I've never had a brother-- **mercifully, apparently** \--so I don't understand what you two are doing. But you clearly both want to work on this together." The speech may of been for both of them but her gaze was focused on Dick. His guilt was present in his eyes and he turned away from her in shame. "Maybe one or both of you needs to grow the hell up ?"

"Is she always this forward?" Dick asked still not making eye contact with anyone.

"Too always." Jason grumbled back to his nervous tick of scratching his head.

Thankfully, for them, there was another knock at the door. Mr. Trotski was enforcing his rules once more, the man was harmless but rather annoying. Jason handled him with ease and managed to rope Dick into helping in one go. It was rather impressive if she was honest. The cherry on top however was the absolutely ridiculous costume Jason had chosen for Dick to wear. It was a costume Bizarro had found when he first heard about their mission and had assumed that one of them would be a clown. Because "all circuses have clowns" and Bizarro had been dead set on one of them wearing it. His triumphant cheer when Jason presented it and Jason's mischievous undertaking made her laugh until tears welled up in her eyes.

Plus that broad grin Jason had in comparison to Dick's long suffering sigh when he agreed was priceless. For the first time since they had met up the two seemed like actual siblings. 


	2. How to be a good big brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick tries to figure out the relationships Jason has with Bizarro and Artemis.

There was so much about Jason's life Dick didn't know about it boggled his mind. Just the fact the tiny kid he used to know was alive and taller than him were concepts he still struggled with. Then again...did he ever really know Jason? Had he ever really tried? Dick attempted to think of the names of any of the friends Jason had when he was Robin and came up blank. He didn't know, he could name Tim's school friends and even Damian's acquaintances without straining him brain. Of course he had known Kori and Roy before they met Jason but he hadn't really hung around them when they were working with Jason. Artemis and Bizarro were new friends, people Dick had never met before. He had no idea how they all got along.

When he first saw the text he had worried that Jason was alone somewhere bleeding to death. The simple fact of the matter was that Red Hood never asked for help he only worked with others on a mission when they bothered to ask him. Working together without the rest of the family would give him the perfect opportunity to rectify past mistakes. Dick knew he had been a coward when he tried to make excuses and he's glad Artemis didn't let him get away with that. When it came to his first adopted brother he was never sure what to do when they were together. Tim and Damian didn't have the bad history with him that Jason had. 

_Every time it's just the two of us...whenever the rest of the family isn't around I can't deny how badly I screwed up. I resented the fact Bruce replaced me, worse yet Jason always knew that. I was never there for him when he needed me. I'm given the chance to spent time with him and I end up making the same mistake. I still want to run away rather than make the effort to be a good big brother. Maybe because it's just seems too impossible._

Flipping onto a chair Dick went into his next set of moves in autopilot. He had several well practiced routines that would work for the big top and as egotistical as it sounded he didn't doubt Mr. Trotski would give him the job. Every few seconds the rest of the performers watching his try out reacted with "oohs" and "aahs." His gaze would stray to the section of the stands the "Outlaws" sat in. Not once did he see Jason watching, in fact he had left soon after Dick had started and had only just returned with a jumbo cotton candy in hand. 

_It's not like Jason ever wanted me in his life. I'm not even sure if Artemis was right about him wanting to work on this with me now. If this was all a prank to get me to be "Flippy Flop" then fine, I deserve worse and it's not that bad of a punishment. But what really can be accomplished here?_

Tucking his knees in Dick went into several moves in a rapid succession of twists and flips. He might have been showing off but not to play to the crowd like he usually did. Well not the entire crowd, just one person really. Yes, Dick could admit to himself that he hadn't been a good brother to Jason. Acrobatics however were something he excelled at and despite looking like an idiot in the clown costume he still wanted to make an impression. His dad used to say it was leaving the Grayson mark, giving the crowd a sense of awe. He was proud whenever he saw that affect on others especially the family. Dick had seen it on almost every single member of their clan's face at some point.

Except for one person.

_Hell I remember pulling out all the stops when he was Robin to try to break the ice. Jason just looked...upset. I never asked why. In fact I forgot about it until now._

Glancing down from mid-flip he caught Jason staring at him with a blank expression. Pushing aside the crushing disappointment Dick felt he pulled off a smooth landing. Putting on a smile and he bowed to his small audience. He was a Grayson after all and Graysons knew how to be a proper showman. The applause and cheers ensured his place for the next show.

"That was incredible ! You'll be a star kid ! You were truly meant for the big top !" Mr. Trotski exclaimed gripping Dick's hand in a firm handshake 

"Thanks sir. I'm glad to help do my part."

Dick looked over again at Jason but he was presenting the cotton candy to a surprised Bizarro. As he drew closer he heard Jason explaining the sweet to the clone.

"--not real cotton. It's just soft like it. I know it's weird but give it a try big guy. I think you'll like it."

A large finger prodded the soft blue fluff then brought his thumb up cautiously to trap the delicate concoction between the two digits. Bizarro's eyes lit up when the flavor hit his tongue and he gave Jason a delighted smile. "Thanks Red Him !"

"No problem buddy. Glad you like it."

_I never made Jason smile like that._

Guilt crept up on Dick once more because that was what they should have had. He should have been a proper sibling to Jason when he desperately needed someone to be there for him. Instead he had been focused on his own problems and tried to avoid dealing with his replacement. Now Jason was more or less isolated from the family and rarely ever appeared. Damian wouldn't accept Jason as a brother like he had grudgingly allowed with Dick. Tim...Tim and Jason had somehow been mature enough to develop a closer relationship after everything. But even that had been taken from him.

_Don't think about Tim now._

The massive clone stared at Jason lovingly as if he was a beloved member of the family, Dick would almost call it hero worship. It probably never occurred to Bizzarro how amazing he was as a clone with incredible power. No, Jason's patience and compassion had clearly won him over. Jason sincerely cared for Luthors' failed experiment and he treated him with an astonishing amount of tender care. Had Dick ever seen Jason act like this with anyone? No, he didn't think he had. Not with such open affection that left him so exposed.

His voice seemed...happy when he interacted with Bizarro. There was no barriers, no facades in place to protect Jason like there were with other people. Some might assume Red Hood would see Bizarro as nothing more than muscle for his cause. Dick didn't think that anyone could make that mistake if they saw them up close.

"You seem surprised."

It took Dick a moment too long to progress what was said and by who. That happened when you were stuck contemplating your regrets. His gaze fell on the Amazon who regarded him with sharp emerald eyes. Artemis was a piece of the puzzle he didn't quite understand and doubted she would be forthcoming with any answers. Not because she was dishonest, no, Dick suspected she was judging _his_ worth. Which was a little intimidating but it was also nice to note how protective she was. Not that Jason didn't deserve such loyalty, he did, it was just...kinda soon. Near as Dick recalled the Outlaws hadn't worked together all that long.

"I just haven't seen Jason like this." Dick admitted. "He looks so free. So happy."

Not like the kid that had always been weighed down by his past and all the burdens of being a vigilante.

"Yet you're part of his family. That's...sad." The red head shook her head looking like a frustrated teacher with unruly charges. "I suppose I can't claim to be much better as I was dismissive of him when we first met. Though that does happen when he poses as the enemy."

The way she added the last bit sounded a little defensive and it made Dick smile just because it felt so silly. There was no reason for Artemis to feel bad for whatever brief friction happened with Jason and her. Not compared to Dicks' past with his wayward brother. She had already proven herself to be a better friend to Jason than he had been.

"Yeah? I hate to say it but a lot of people do underestimate him. Either because of his past or the persona he puts up."

_A persona he uses to push others away to stop being hurt again._

"He's not the only one that puts up a persona, Dick Grayson." Her knowing look let him know she wouldn't put up with any further b.s. The previous excuses he had tried to use to get out of helping had obviously irked her greatly. "Do you always run away from your problems or just where it concerns Jason?"

There was an audible pop when Dick's mouth fell open. Yep, Artemis was pretty damn blunt and he knew he looked like a fool as he stared at her in shock. Huffing at his response Artemis checked on her teammates before turning back to him.

"I confess I don't know the specifics of your relationship. Yet I can plainly see how painfully obvious it is that you don't want to address why you're estranged with him. You can't run from the past forever." Leaning back Artemis crossed her arms while Dick still struggled to think of a response. A fly almost went into his mouth prompting him to finally close it.

"It's complicated. I don't know what to do."

 Artemis shook her head at him and Dick felt about an inch tall under her gaze.

"I suspect Jason has trouble with that too. The difference is that he made the effort to call you. Perhaps things are different here but where I come from the oldest sibling takes family responsibilities very serious." Her expression smoothed out when her eyes flickered to the clown costume. "Still you stayed. I had to shame you to do it but you stayed when you could have fled like a castrated dog."

"...What...?"

_\--the hell was with that metaphor?_

"I could have broken your legs," she mused out loud as if the thought had just occurred to her, "but the fact remains you didn't take the easy way out."

"Thanks. I guess." Whether she was being sarcastic or not Dick didn't know. The Amazon was hard to read so far which meant he wasn't sure if he should joke around her. 

Artemis snorted. "You should relax. I don't intend to harm anyone when unprovoked."

"That's good to know. Anyway you could clear up what would provoke you?" There was no way Dick wanted to take a chance on getting on her bad side.

His reply made Artemis smirk which he counted as a small win. "Behaving properly. Which also meaning you can't be annoying. And not causing myself or my _teammates_ harm."

Dick did not miss the warning in her tone at the mention of her teammates. "Sounds reasonable."

"Good."

Taking a leap of faith that she wouldn't punt him out of the tent like a football Dick sat next to her. Another glance at Jason showed that he was still speaking with Bizarro. Both smiled at each other as they spoke. Something in Dick's chest lurched at the sight of Jason Todd so at ease. He was never like that at the manor. Not when he was around.

_Is he laughing ?_

"Was Jason ever happy in your family?" It's a straight forward question asked like Artemis doesn't know the weight of it. She clearly does, it's written on her face when he meets her eye.

"That's not an easy question to answer. I wasn't really there for all of it. Jason was brought into the family at a time I was breaking out on my own." He grimaced at the memory of his shouting matches with Bruce. "I became Nightwing and found out I had been replaced as Robin."

"It sounds like you grew up and were resentful of something that wasn't his fault." Nothing seemed to get past Artemis and Dick supposed it was nice to have someone reduce years of drama to their simplest forms.

"It...true. I know it sounds childish now but Robin was mine. It was a nickname my mom gave me, it was a part of me. Then it was given away to another kid not long after I left the nest--so to speak." Dick shrugged because he couldn't excuse his past behavior. "It was petty. I tried to train him once but Jason wasn't really willing to listen to someone he caught screaming at Batman."

Although Artemis said nothing her raised eyebrow was asking for clarification.

"Batman and I had our own issues at the time." A matter Dick wasn't willing to hash over on the best of days much less with a near stranger. "So...uh...how's things going with your team?"

"A clumsy attempt to change the subject." Artemis scoffed. "Still I'll allow it. We've met every objective we've set so far with this mission being the sole exception for loose ends."

"I meant more along the lines of what the group dynamics are like." There was a pause when she considered his words where Dick flashed his most charming smile. 

A sharp laugh bursted from Artemis' throat. Not the usual reaction Dick received and hopefully not a bad one.

"You and Jason handle awkward silence in completely different manners." Artemis explained. "You can't stand it and try to lighten the mood by being ridiculous or talking."

_My smile is "ridiculous" ?_

"What does Jason do ?"

"You don't know ?" Her sad smile was back, the one that let him know she was pitying him for not knowing Jason like he should. "It varies. Most of the time he can stand the silence. Rarely he fidgets, mostly when he wasn't sure how I was going to react. As for your question I believe we're getting along alright all things considered."

_Not as detailed as I was hoping but it's a start._

"That's good to know." At least Jason would have people to be there for him.

"Red Her, Dick Man ! " Bizarro rushed over to them as a much more subdued Jason followed.

Dick studied Jason's expression trying to figure out what it meant before it closed off. Jason's eyes flickered between Dick and Artemis briefly much like how he observed a crime scene. Whatever clues his little brother was looking for he didn't know but decided to make a mental note of the behavior for later.

_The last thing I wanted to do was upset Jason further._

"Hey guys," Dick acknowledged with a small grin to cover up his insecurities, "what's up?"

"The whole crew is having an after hours campfire party. I figured it's a good place to start looking for leads." Jason remarked with a shrug.

"Sounds good." He didn't see any flaws with Jason's reasoning and it was his mission anyway. 

"Yes, it sounds like the perfect opportunity to get to know one another better." Artemis added stretching her arm out and hanging it loosely off the back of Dick's seat. Almost like a mimic of an embrace.

Turned to face her Dick missed whatever reaction her teammates had. Dick stared at her for a moment trying to figure the woman out. Dick Grayson was no stranger to women being interested in him and had learned the signs early on. Artemis' behavior didn't add up to any romantic or sexual interest in him. All she had done since meeting him was try to help Jason and him confront their issues. Neither of them had talked about themselves. The only thing they had spoken about was related to Jason.

When Artemis tilted her head up to glance at Jason's direction there was a challenge in her eyes before it was replaced with amusement. "Is there a problem?"

Dick still couldn't read how Jason felt when he answered her. "Uh...no. Why would there be ?"

He could hear the confusion in his tone though.

"Why indeed ?" Artemis responded with a sharp smile.

An idea of what was going on started to take root in his mind. One he wasn't sure how to approach but for now he'd play it by ear.


	3. Never Good Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason knows it was naïve to think he'd fix things with Dick. But he didn't expect to be ignored much less see Artemis--ARTEMIS--bat her eyes at Dick Grayson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline we were given with the Annual really makes no sense. It happened after Bizarro collapsed and before the Grundy fight ? Well I'll use it and try to fill in a blank.

Maybe the whole idea was stupid and Jason had just been kidding himself. The small amount of positivity that hadn't been beaten out of him with his death had made him gullible again. The miracle of Tim and him having a solid working relationship had been great. Too good to last apparently since Tim was gone. Where did that leave him in the family exactly ? Okay, so maybe Jason hadn't expected Dick and him to be best buddies. But hey a little acknowledgement would be fine. Sure it was foolish to hope Dick and him could bond but he hadn't thought it would be like this.

Jason could privately admit he was still a little too sensitive about certain things. He tried to tell himself that he'd been overreacting but was he really? In all honesty he wasn't sure if Dick had meant to insult Jason by his amateurs remark. It was a sore spot left over from his Robin days when Bruce would constantly compare him to the older boy. Jason was never graceful enough and knew he couldn't measure up. When it came to actually asking for help Jason had tried but it was so hard to say the words. He couldn't think of an excuse to get Dick involved and was unsure if the real reason would hold any weight with him. Saying, "hey I miss Tim and was thinking how much I wish we could actually act like brothers" would just sound pathetic.

Part of him honestly thought Dick would have agreed once he saw Jason trying to ask for help. For a moment he had forgotten "cool big brother Dick" was reserved for others and never him. Jason had hid the crushing disappoint and mentally reminded himself that he had already ruined the slim chance by fighting the family in the past. Dick had made such obvious lies that Jason hadn't wanted to embarrass himself further by debunking them. Help from the Titans ? Yeah, it wasn't like Roy and him were avoiding each. Or it wouldn't be overkill for the mission. Not to mention the whole point of him asking was for Dick to personally assist.

If Artemis hadn't of stepped in Jason knew he would never ask Dick or anyone else in the family again. Flippy Flop had been a nice revenge especially since Dick couldn't move in the costume without making a sound.

The audition wasn't something Jason worried about, Dick never failed to impress people. His skills and natural charm always won everyone over. It had been hard seeing Dick in front of an audience again. It brought back memories of seeing him when he was a kid but there was bad stuff too. Old wounds that never really healed like when Bruce would make him do the same moves in a vain attempt to mold him into Dick. Remembering the amount of blisters he got over one session still made him cringe. Jason didn't want to be someone else, he hadn't wanted to be reminded daily that he was seen as a less talented place holder. Yes he was flawed, a street rat that stole to survive but he still wanted to be himself. What was wrong with that ?

A lot apparently because all Jason ever seemed to do was disappoint people.

While his teammates watched Dick--who was still impressive despite being in a ridiculous clown suit--Jason walked away to clear his head. He knew he had to work on his problems and face them head on. Progression felt impossible but Jason still tried. Building trust with Bruce had always been the first part. He had avoided dealing with Dick for a long time. One would think the fake death would have changed his mind. Nope, Jason had been too pissed off to confront the issue. 

It wasn't surprising to see his teammates were drawn to Dick. Bizarro hadn't stopped beaming since the act started and Artemis...

Spotting the cotton candy had given him something else to shift his attention onto. There was still so much for Bizarro to experience. Jason remembered his dad and him taking what merger "snacks" they could to the circus. The only food at home (tasteless bread) and a beer for his dad. His dad had taken a cotton candy after the show and it had been the first time Jason had ever tasted it. Making sure to purchase the sweet Jason returned to his friends to deliver it. As he did his eyes went to the true star of the circus. A flicker of a memory came to him as he did. Dick demanding to know why Bruce made Jason Robin leading to Bruce finally admitting it was because he missed Dick.

...At least Bizarro's reaction to the cotton candy had been worth the effort.

The bonfire wasn't what Jason had expected. No one wanted to go search for clues or chat with the rest of the folks working there. Bizarro wanted to be by the fire and Jason had sat down first. His clone buddy had taken the seat to his left, Dick to his right and finally Artemis had reclined next to Dick.

A huff of pure annoyance left him at the sight of Dick and Artemis still chatting it up. Both were grinning like mad like they were in on some joke. Like usual Jason suspected he was the punchline. He had noticed the little things she did when Dick was around. Brushing her hair ? Well Jason figured having that much hair meant constantly maintaining it. The lipstick ? When did she start wearing lipstick ? At most Jason had spotted lip balm Artemis would use. The closeness, the inviting body language and _giggling_ over whatever stupid thing Dick said ? Did Artemis get replaced with a shapeshifter ?

It was beyond unfair, Jason had worked hard to earn Artemis' trust and respect. Until their mission to Qurac she had threaten him with bodily harm for merely touching her wrist. She had said she'd punch him if he hit on her. (Was commenting on how unnaturally green her eyes looked flirting ?) Artemis didn't call him a child all the time and constantly questioning his abilities. But Dick "I must date every red head" Grayson gets to bypass all of that for simply being Dick Grayson ?

Why not ? Everyone else was taken with him so why not the one red headed woman Jason thought had more sense than to swoon over him ? Artemis didn't even sound like herself ! And Dick kept telling as many stories as he could to no doubt embarrass Jason. She ate it all up like nothing made her happier. The first time Jason sees her like this and it's because of Dick. Typical.

Dick had barely said a word to him since they sat down (Jason had tried to start a conversation) and Jason found himself glaring a hole in the back of his head. Giggling behind her hand like she was some dainty school girl and not a warrior Artemis asked to hear more. Jason unconsciously growled and found a grinning Artemis glancing at him. Long delicate looking fingers that Jason knew had calluses from fighting ran through the crimson strands of her ponytail. The motion was more playful and flirtatious than Jason ever expected from Artemis. She played with the hair, bit into her plump smirking lip and bent forward slightly. The angle nearly made Jason fall off the tires as it gave a teasing view at her cleavage. 

From where he was Jason couldn't see Dick's expression nor did he hear any telltale signs in his voice as Dick continued his story like he hadn't noticed. Again she giggled and reclined saying she wanted to see pictures of Jason as Robin. Were they using him as an excuse to get close ?! From her position Artemis' arms looked impressive, a bit more defined than Kori and Jason wondered if that would scare Dick off. Jason himself had never gotten together with a woman with muscles like Artemis. Sure a lot of superheroes had them but she looked like a true warrior. 

_No, Artemis is gorgeous and a red head. That's all that matters to him. Besides all muscles do is show off how badass she is._

Another fit of laughter drew Jason's eyes to the digit that slipped between her lips. Her chuckles were muffled as she bit her nail. The fire light was flattering to Artemis, he could only imagine the looks Dick was giving her. Somehow without his noticing Dick had brought out his phone and showed Artemis the pictures.

"What do you think ? Do you think he's cute ?" The look on Dick's face when his profile was visible was definitely mischievous. So he was not only getting the girl but also openingly ribbing Jason ?

"He's adorable !" Artemis exclaimed looking absolutely thrilled to see the image of a tiny Jason in his Robin costume trying to resist Nightwing ruffling his hair.

_Does she have to delight in this ? I get it ! I was a short kid that no one would ever look twice at when the great Dick Grayson is around._

"Even has the same pout." Artemis said looking past Dick's shoulder at Jason. "Do you still roughhouse ?"

"Uhh, no. It's kind of a bad idea." Dick trailed off and Jason didn't blame him. When they fought last it was to seriously hurt each other.

"Well maybe someone else should to get him into a headlock." Her gaze left Dick's to meet Jason's again. "I'd like to see this expression without the mask."

Jason scowled not liking the idea of being mocked. For some reason Jason didn't understand Dick seemed to find her remark hilarious and cackled like a mad man. Feeling betrayed he silently fumed.

"Oh if you think he's adorable now wait until I tell you what he said !"

Artemis was naturally intrigued and eagerly asked for more stories. Jason figured she'd happily listen to anything he said. It was like being a kid again, he was the unwanted third wheel. For some reason Dick had her wrapped around his finger which was beyond maddening. Dick himself only wanted to flirt with the hot Amazon and not spend time with his supposed brother. Like usual there was another convenient excuse not to deal with Jason. 

_I should have never invited him. It's not like we need Dick and he obviously doesn't want to try being family. Looks like I fooled myself into believing something impossible was possible again._

Watching Artemis unbidden thoughts of Qurac came to mind. He didn't want to go back to the land he died in. Yet he had returned for a woman he had barely known because it had meant everything to her to get closure. Jason had admired her nobility and been willing to risk the horrors of his past because she had needed help. In the back of his mind he had known there was a strong possibility that she'd leave once her mission was completed. Yet Artemis had decided to stay and just as incredibly had rested her head on his shoulder. It marked a shift in their dynamic and Jason--touch starved as he was--welcomed the gentle affectionate gesture.

It was something he hadn't thought was possible with Artemis. His mind still reels that it had happened. The simple nature of this mission was supposed to relax his teammates after their ordeals. Artemis losing Akila again and Bizarro collapsing. Simon didn't think the samples Jason sent him were promising but deemed Bizarro alright for "light" work. His big buddy needed help since he wasn't built to last. As good as Simon was he didn't think he'd get the answers right away. The best bet was apparently get help from the man who made him. Which was highly unlikely. Until there was a solution Bizarro shouldn't overwork himself. As for Artemis ?

She seemed to shine once the burden of her past was taken from her shoulders. Jason admired her strength he just wished she wasn't so happy because of Dick. Same old story of the "happy Robin" and the "bad Robin" right ? No body wanted to be around a downer when the life of the party was around.

"So Jason says "why do we have to call him Two Face--when he actually has two half faces ?" " Dick exclaimed like it was the wittiest thing he ever said. Jason was fairly sure he had been sarcastic when he said that.

Apparently Artemis thought it was equally as hilarious since her laugh was the loudest sound at the bonfire. " _Oh_ , Dick--that is **so funny** !"

"A regular laugh riot." Jason grumbled under his breath because that story was no where near as entertaining as they were suggesting.

They had been there hours talking like they didn't have something more important to do. Jason leaned in to whisper and like he had whenever Jason previously asked something Dick turned to face him.

"Shouldn't we be finding the bad guys, Grayson ?" Jason asked using his last name because he knew referring to him by his first would come out as an insult. He was trying to be professional damn it.

"The circus is about **community** , Jason." Dick replied in the same easy going tone he used whenever Damian lost his temper with him. "The **only** way to find out **what** is going on here is to break bread with these people. Relax, you're doing fine."

It was like Dick was trying to say something deeper than merely talking about the circus like he used to do when Jason was Robin. Mentally Jason went over what was said to see if Dick was using Cluemaster's code. He wasn't. Behind Dick he saw Artemis grinning as the brothers exchanged whispers. Jason didn't get to figure out what was going on as Dick suddenly stood up.

"Such a **long day** today. Hope no one minds if I **turn** in **early** ?" Like the overacting prima donna he was Dick over emphasised his words. He made a great show of yawning and stretching too.

 _Dick_.

" _Oh_. I'm sorry to see you go." Artemis looked so crestfallen at his departure Jason wanted to gag. Strong willed independent warrior woman who goes school girl with a crush over Dick's extremely obvious move.

_Am I in the Twilight Zone ?! How the hell did **this** become a thing ?!_

"Walk you back to your trailer ?" Artemis pretty much demanded rather than asked.

_This isn't happening._

Dick extended a hand towards her. "How could I refuse ?"

_THIS ISN'T HAPPENING !_

"You can't, actually." She said confidently taking his hand and rising from her seat.

The two of them walked off together, all smiles and with Artemis placing his hand on Dick's shoulder.

" "Maybe you can help me count my muscles." " Jason mocked miming as close as he could to Artemis' pitch. It was easier to do a cocky Dick Grayson impression. He had a lot of practice after all. " "Only if you help me count mine." Can they be anymore obvious ?"

It was clear as day what they were going off to do together.

_Such a Dick._

"Yes ? Um...no ?" Bizarro replied distractedly.

Jason followed his friend's gaze to a violinist and it suddenly occurred to him that his buddy might have his first crush.

"Wow. B. You totally think that girl is hot." The lovesick look Bizarro had kind of sealed it.

"Am she cold ? Warm ?" The clone murmured sounding a bit concerned.

"No, I mean you like her."

A humongous pale foot idly dug into the ground.

"How can...? Me not even know her name." It might of been a trick of the light from the bonfire but it almost looked like the chalky skin had a reddish tint around his cheeks.

 _He's growing up so quickly,_  Jason mused knowing that given his limited shelf life Bizarro probably won't get another chance. 

"Just go over and say hi." He encouraged trying to give Bizarro a literal and figurative push towards the woman.

"No, me can't."

"You're representing the Outlaws. Go--it is an **order** !" It was more of a joke but Bizzarro seemed to take it to heart as he abruptly stood up. Unfortunately Jason had been leaning most of his weight against him and tumbled to the ground after Bizarro moved away.

"If it am order..."

Getting back up onto the tires Jason watched Bizarro approach the lady. For awhile all Bizarro did was sit next to her with a smile and listen to her play her music. Much like his buddy she was shy and Jason could hear from their conversation that she feared she would be made fun of. Grayson wasn't the only charmer though. Through the sheer power of his innocent sweet nature Bizarro managed to not only get her to remove the handkerchief that covered her lower face of her bearded face but also earn his first kiss.

"Attaboy." Jason whispered feeling proud of his friend.

_I used to get annoyed when Roy pestered me to call Isabel. It still didn't work out in the end but I get it. You want to see your buddy happy._

It looked like he was the odd man out tonight. Ignoring the sudden pang of loneliness he turned away from the couple.

"You are a good friend." Mr. Trotski remarked. He had taken Dick's tire seat in his absence and offered a friendly smile. Jason had suspected the man knew more than he let on.

"Yeah, well." Jason shrugged, he wasn't used to praise and still struggled to accept it. "He's a good guy."

_B. deserves to be happy._

Mr. Trotski was the violinist Angelique's father and offered the tip off Jason had been waiting for. The man probably knew who they were because of Bizarro being unable to completely blend in. No biggie, they had figured as much going in.

"Come see me tomorrow when your friend is performing."

And there it was...

Tell big brother Dick about the obvious trap to have the extra help or just go without him. At that moment Jason wanted nothing more than to rewind time and undo the mistake of sending that text.

"Freakin' Grayson."

All he had wanted was a chance to spend time with Dick in a vain attempt to be the brothers everyone claimed they were. Yet there he was sitting alone at the bonfire dwelling on the insecurities that never truly went away. They didn't need him for this mission and he was fairly certain they all knew it. What the hell had Dick even contributed since he arrived ? He immediately tried to bail on Jason not even having the decency to honest about it. The whole brotherly bonding thing was a lost cause, it always had been. He had always been the screw up and Dick would always been the golden boy that would never be there for him. 

Nope he had been too busy spending all his time with another red head. Was that the real reason he stayed after Artemis shamed him ? Muttering a good night to Bizarro as he passed Jason walked back to his trailer feeling more than a little cold. It had only occurred to him after he opened the door that they had decided (well Artemis) that Dick would be staying with him. Artemis said she was walking him back to his trailer. Cold dread coiled in his stomach as the doorknob slipped from his fingers.

_Their not here...? Wait, how did I end up here before them when I left after ?_

Were they going to her trailer ?

Removing his jacket, hoodie and jeans Jason prepared for bed. He took the top bunk and froze when he smelled the familiar scent of Artemis' lotion. She used it in her off hours usually after training. Vanilla, probably because Bizarro found it pleasant. 

_Just ignore it and get to sleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, both Artemis and Dick are trolling Jason at this point. I totally think Dick was onboard by the time the bonfire scene happened.


	4. We all wear masks to hide our insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson was many things but he was never a good brother, not to Jason.

There might not have been confirmation from either party but Dick thought he figured it all out. Well, at least as far as what was going on with the Amazon's strange behavior. It was fairly obvious to him that Artemis was only interested in Dick Grayson when it related to Jason Todd. Stories about Jason fascinated her and knowing his brother he probably wasn't too detailed about himself. Not that Dick would ever claim to be an expert on Jason but he knew enough to provide some entertaining tales. He hadn't missed how Artemis had overplayed the flirty girl with a crush to troll Jay or the way her eyes kept darting to him. The behavior helped him form his own suspicions about Artemis' intentions. 

Dick's theory on it actually made him kind of giddy. He had missed out on so much of Jason's life before...before he was taken away and most of it still remained unknown to him. There hadn't been any brotherly teasing over the girl Jason liked and he never gave any real advise. But hey he could be a wingman (pun intended) to see how interested Artemis was and talk him up some. It was sadly the most he ever got to talk about Jason and be an overbearing big brother to him. Maybe he got a little carried away but it had been fun.

_Easier than making the effort to talk directly to Jason, right ?_

Why was it so easy to talk to others and so damn hard to say what needed to be said to Jason? Probably because after all that time Dick still felt responsible for what happened. Not to Bruce levels of self blame but he knew there had been enough guilt to go around. If he had been there more maybe Jason wouldn't of ran away--

_Stop thinking about that. She'll notice something is wrong and want an explanation._

Artemis of Bana-Mighdall. Dick liked to think he was a good judge of character and while a little rough (to put it mildly) she seemed like a good person. Bold, brave, fiercely protective, loyal but not without a sweeter side if her interactions with Bizarro were any indicator. Having such a woman around Jason put Dick at ease. It was clear that Jason already adored his new friends in such a short time. They were intuned to each other and it shone through in every interaction. Artemis hadn't been the only one observing Jason's reactions. While she was supposedly "flirting" with Dick at the bonfire he had seen the flickers of emotion on his little brother's face. All of them could hide their feelings when they needed to but there were always cracks in the armor. Jason's mounting annoyance with the situation was the most obvious.

Dick was pretty sure he was also detecting jealousy. Which Dick knew wasn't a button he should push given their history but he rationalized it as Artemis doing the teasing. Dick never laid a hand on her, never gave her so much as a compliment and kept the conversation strictly on Jason. It was being a good wingman like when he hung out with his friends...only Jason never really stepped in. Was he shy ? Did he have low confidence ? Dick might have told a few silly stories but it was all positive. Whatever it was Dick knew Jason wouldn't discuss it with him.

It wasn't his place to demand answers from Artemis for her behavior. Still if Jason was jealous there weren't many options for why. Especially when said jealously only reared it's head when Artemis was around Dick. When Jason had mentioned the mission and the fact they weren't looking for the bad guys his reply had two meanings. While the circus was a community he knew their lead would find them in time. Jason knew what he was doing and really didn't need an extra set of hands even if it meant having a former circus kid around. No, the most important part was getting to see who were the important people in Jason's life. Dick needed to know what they were like and if they would care enough about Jason to look after him. 

He had given Jason a vague answer of breaking bread to know what was really going on as to not tip his hand and reveal how much he had worried. Which was silly because of course he knew Red Hood could look after himself. Physically at least, there was still a lot of still healing wounds that could only be healed by the company Jason kept. 

"Relax, you're doing fine."

More than fine because Dick was proud of him but he didn't know if he could voice just how much. Not without making things awkward or becoming an emotional wreck. 

_All this time I devoted to becoming my own man and I still behave like Bruce._

He had stood up and made a show of being tired in order to leave them alone. Maybe he also did it to get more space, Dick didn't know. It had always been weird having this distance between them. The closest thing to it was the past conflict with Bruce but they had a foundation of years of being a family before then. Ever since they met there had been this rivially between Jason and him. A lot of that was on Bruce but most of it was on Dick for being a poor excuse of a big brother. He couldn't blame Jason for not liking the position they put him in. Roy had once said it was cruel of Batman to make Jason Robin instead of giving him an identity of his own. Until Roy had said it Dick had only thought of it from his perspective not the unfairness to a kid that just wanted to belong.

" _Oh_. I'm sorry to see you go." To her credit Artemis looked genuinely saddened although Dick would bet his life on it being more for his inside knowledge than his charm. "Walk you back to your trailer ?"

If this was anyone else Dick would of thought that was a proposition. Given his suspicions of her true interest and the fact he was supposed to be bunking with _Jason_ there was more than a little doubt that was her intention. Nevertheless he fell into step with his response not willing to deny her more Intel on Jason. "How could I refuse ?"

"You can't actually." She had responded oh so sweetly and with just the faintest hint of a threat.

_If this goes well for Jay and her I hope she doesn't break him. Hmm maybe Roy and I would need to give him the talk about dating warrior women._

Smiling Artemis placed her hand on Dick's shoulder to help escort him away. Although he couldn't hear what Jason was saying over the violin Dick recognized the pitch trying to mimic Artemis then a familiar imitation to his own tone.

_Yep, someone's definitely jealous. Don't worry Jason, I don't think she's that into me._

He felt himself grinning at how oblivious Jason could be. Jason was trained to be a detective like all of them were but when it came to himself it seemed like he forgot those lessons.

_Did he really not notice how we're only talking about him ?_

As soon as they were out of sight her hand dropped from Dick's shoulder. Artemis' entire demeanor changed and she folded her arms against her chest as if a switch had been flicked. For the briefest of moments Artemis seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. Wordlessly she stepped out of way of horse waste to stand at his other side. Alone at last Dick could be bold enough to ask the question he was dying to know. One he wasn't sure Jason would answer if he asked him. How to approach it mattered, Dick knew better than to outright say certain terms in case it came off disrespectful. Lover was too presumptuous, girlfriend could be a label she didn't want and "his girl" might sound too possessive. He knew he had to be direct but tactful.

"So, are you and Jason... **together** ?"

There was no way she could misunderstand his meaning. Her lips curved up slightly into an imitation of a smile.

" **Me**? And Jason? **Anyone** and Jason?" Artemis stopped and closed her eyes as she shook her head looking sad. "Goddess, that is **too** funny."

She didn't sound like it was funny though and maybe Dick wasn't the only one copying Bruce's bad habits. Maybe Jason actually was too closed off. Yeah Dick could see that especially since Artemis was trying to get any scrap of information she could about Jason while attempting to gauge his reaction to her flirting.

"In my defense, I **did** think he was **way** out of his **league**." If she needed a shoulder to cry on, so to speak, well Dick was experienced in that area. Not with Jason but with others. Dick wasn't even sure Jason would ever go to him for advise or comfort.

Once again Artemis surprised him as her face brightened at his words. Sitting down on the trailers' step she beamed up at him. "You two are **so** brothers."

Did his response sound like something Jason would say or did she mean that his attempt to comfort her sounded insulting to Jason ?

"But you're both orphans, right?"

"Not really. We share a father." Because no matter what anyone said (that included Damian too) blood didn't make people family. Bruce chose them and they all loved each other all the same. Yeah there was a lot of drama and barriers between them but in his heart Dick knew the truth.

"Sit." She patted the empty space on the step next to her. "You two weren't always this way. Tell me how you met."

_I guess all Amazons really do know how to read a person._

Dick focused on the basics he knew she wanted to hear about not his own baggage. Bruce and him had been at each other's throats for awhile. With Bruce out of the city for league business it had been expected for Nightwing to look after things in his absence. No Bruce never asked but it was pretty much an unspoken rule. He hadn't wanted to be in Gotham but Dick never could deny Alfred's requests. In the end a day filled with crime fighting had been tiring and despite his misgivings Alfred had talked him into staying for the night. Something about Dick breaking his bloody neck in the midst of falling off his bike on his way home.

He had gone to his old room immediately and fallen to sleep without noticing any changes to the room it's self. For hours he had slept peacefully believing he'd wake up to Alfred's pancakes--not those undercooked waffles--and leave the manor before Bruce returned. At worse Bruce might return early and they might argue. Regardless he wouldn't stick around long enough to let it escalate further. Little did he know how he'd be rudely awaken by another party. If Jason hadn't told Artemis about their first meeting he doubted he'd want her to know the embarrassing details Dick left out.

When Jason had arrived at his room (well their room since Alfred apparently hadn't put the effort into giving Jason a room of his own) Dick hadn't noticed until the dip in the bed. Half asleep he had thought it was someone else he normally shared his bed with. Kori would have found it hilarious if he ever told her that he had mistaken a teenage boy--his newly adopted brother no less--for her. Thankfully Dick hadn't done anything obscene but he was a natural cuddler. The nearest body in his mind was his shapely girlfriend and she would be warm to the touch. The embrace was different than he expected and it took too long for his sluggish mind to put the pieces together.

The smaller far less curvey body was wearing armor and cold because of it. After all that time Dick still remembers the smell of copper that he'd later realise was blood. The form in his arms stiffened in his hold. Dick had heard the distressed gasp when he started to nuzzle where the neck and shoulder met. It made Dick cringe when he remembered what happened and tried to see it from Jason's POV. Drifting off after a night of crime fighting only to discover a barely dressed man, a stranger, in bed and snuggling you. While he didn't appreciate it then Dick totally understood why Jason acted like he did.

He just would have preferred it if Jason hadn't of kicked him in the balls.

Or punched him in the face right after.

All things considered he was lucky Jason tried to use moves Dick knew right after kicking him out of bed instead of hurling a nearby book at him. Training had kicked in from there to counter the moves to prevent himself from being tossed into the wall. Thankfully Alfred had heard the ruckus and they had been separated. Unfortunately the adrenaline had worn off making the pain inflicted to his frontal region more apparent. Nevertheless Artemis enjoyed the edited version of their first meeting.

Yep, Jason had always been stubborn and strived to be his own man. Even back then Dick had admired those traits. How could he not when he had been struggling to get out of Batman's shadow? Not many noticed it even in present day but Jason was a hard worker that was never given enough credit. 

"That was quite the auspicious start !" Artemis chuckled.

Dick found himself laughing too. "Kind of set the tone between us for years to come."

It was true, they butted heads over perceived insults and misunderstanding though it was far more toned down. Neither knew how to make things better between them. It hadn't helped that Dick had brought into the great lie they all told themselves after Jason had died. That it was Jason's fault he had died because he was too reckless or not good enough. It had started as an excuse to get Bruce to stop blaming himself and snowballed from there. Dick had always feared Jason had overheard those conversations during his Intel days but never dared ask. Jason was alive and it made it all the more apparent how much they had deluded themselves with such falsehoods. No, Jason couldn't be silenced anymore and it made their own guilt all the more apparent.

Hell Dick couldn't even blame Jason for his reaction when he first came back to Gotham. Being murdered, replaced like he hadn't even of mattered and seeing his killer alive couldn't have been easy. Sometimes it was hard for Dick to put himself in Jason's shoes. Tim and him had talked about it a few times. While there were still things that were hard for him to comprehend Tim had a point about Jason that rang true. He had been through more trauma than either of them and was still trying to make sense of it all.

That realisation made Dick feel worse for their fights when he'd come across like a walking cliché that offered help but had no idea what that entailed. Then when Jason was gone he'd do his best to not think of him.

_Out of sight out of mind, huh Dick ? No wonder things are as bad as they are._

"Too bad...under different circumstances I think you two could have been friends."

"Not sure that's possible anymore...given everything that happened." How's could they move past everything after all this time? Dick didn't have any answers, him the supposedly great leader was still clueless what to do to improve their relationship.

"I had a falling-out with my sister once...if I could spend one more day with her..." The sorrow in her expression said it all. Artemis didn't want them to have the same regrets. The sad thing was that Dick had already experienced that loss and he was still trapped in indecisiveness. "Don't let the past define your future, Dick Grayson."

_I wish I could move forward but I'm terrified of making things worse._

"Good night, Artemis. Jason is lucky to have you watching his back." It certainly relieved Dick to know Jason had someone so loyal around rather than being out there by himself.

"I know." Her parting smirk made his lips twitch but he didn't return it. She had given him a lot to think about.

The walk to Jason's trailer seemed to take a small eternity due to his more somber mood. It felt strange for them to be willingly sharing a space together. Upon entering in almost felt like he's intruding while Jason was sleeping. He's used to such close quarters thanks to his circus upbringing and Jason probably grew up in a small apartment. When he didn't live on the street. Neither of them would complain about the space it's self. All that matters is the company...and the fact they each have a separate area to sleep in. 

Stripping off his clothes except for his boxers Dick thought of their first meeting again. If things had been differrent, if Bruce had bothered to introduce them properly... Would they have been closer? He glanced up at Jason idly wondering if Artemis and him had talked long enough for Jason to beat to the trailer. It looks like it and he had claimed the bed leaving the couch for Dick almost like he worried of a repeat of their first meeting.

 _Not like we'd make the same mistake again._ Dick mused with a grin.

Except they did keep making the same mistakes. Or maybe he did. Jason had made the first step by inviting him. That meant taking a chance on wounding his pride if Dick rejected the offer and allowing Dick into his space. Letting him into an important part of his life and allowing Dick to meet those Jason cared about.

 _And you blew it away without a second thought because of fear._  Old guilt flared up again and as usual he was helpless against the onslaught of regret. Even though he could try to end the cycle now.

Dick frowned staring at the ceiling as he considered his options.

No new answers came to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this section between them is interesting and I've seen some talk about the deeper meaning to it. If we're going by the art Artemis and Dick seem a little sad when talking about Jason potentially being with her. Especially compared to her smile at the end when Jason asked about her and Dick which she seems to happily deny. One of reasons I'm sure Artemis had no genuine interest in Dick, besides neither trying to start anything when their alone, is his question. 
> 
> Despite her behavior Dick thinks there's something between Jason and her. Whether that's true or not I think Dick would be able to tell if she was actually flirting with him. Let's put it this way: Jason was shocked Isabel was interested in him and is usually shown letting women make the first move. He has low self esteem. Meanwhile Dick is a natural charmer and pretty confident. He'd know.
> 
> Artemis' reply is kind of strange. She just answers most of it with questions. Empathising "me" and "anyone" being with Jason as if it's an odd idea. Keep in mind the timeframe this issue takes place. Artemis and Jason only just grew closer after Qurac. According to Jason his promise to not take a life took place a month ago. That's not a lot of time together working as a team yet she questions anyone being with him? Given the art making her seem a little sad and her attempts to get more Jason stories I can only guess that she sees Jason as closed off. 
> 
> Likewise I found Dick's response of her being out of Jason's league odd. It's a jerky thing to say unless he honestly is trying to comfort her perceived rejection. I can read most of this platonic or romantic but I can't place Dick's reply as anything other than mean unless he thinks Artemis wants to be with Jason.


	5. Things unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just the two of them alone together for the first time since Dick arrived. Jason could try to talk to his supposed brother or just continue to pretend he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were a lot of missing scenes in the annual but there were a couple that caught my eye in regards to Jason and Dick. Jason's "freakin' Grayson" remark after he's told to follow his lead while Dick is performing and the silent trailer page. We never get any verbal explanation between the two parts but their connected. No one else except Jason knows about the lead. Jason could make it look like he finds out last minute and exclude Dick.
> 
> Because let's be honest, Dick wasn't really providing anything for Jason's mission at this point. He didn't find out any information nor bond with Jason. So if he wanted to exclude Dick he totally could.

_Do I say something? Do I tell him about the lead? Would he even be there if I--we needed him?_

Jason turned his head and opened his eyes to watch Dick on the couch. He wasn't asleep just deep in thought staring at the ceiling. There was no trace of a grin on his face, in fact he looked like he was contemplating something important. Perhaps wondering why he decided to stay in the first place. A question Jason himself was wondering as well. 

_Doesn't this feel familiar ? Me getting my hopes up that Dick would finally give a damn and ending up disappointed ? It's always the same story. The same unending cycle with me expecting someone else to give a damn just because I do._

Sadly that wasn't an exaggeration by at stretch of the imagination. Back when he was Robin Jason hadn't been a priority for Dick. He had always been a lonely person but as a kid he had been expected to live up to his predecessors' impossible standard. That loneliness had been unbearable. There had been a handful of times Jason had tried to call Dick when things had started to go bad. Not once was the call picked up and he never left any messages. If Dick had seen the number and was intentionally ignoring him there was no point in being more pathetic. Being a kid with a stressful life that no one was willing to listen to had been depressing. Jason had been beyond tired of his lot in life and a gargoyle was deemed more dependable than Dick Grayson. 

If he ever voiced any of this out loud it'd be pointless. The last thing he wanted was for Dick to only give a damn out of pity or guilt. Was it really too much to ask for Dick to be the one reaching out for him to show that he actually cared? As it was Jason felt like he was the only one putting in any effort into being family. Yeah maybe he didn't have the best ideas on how to accomplish that but he never really had a normal home life. Dick had and chose not to spend time with Jason. 

_How many times have I heard Roy or Tim causally mentioning something Dick said on the phone? They talked about it like it was the most natural thing in the world for Dick to call at odd hours. The only time Grayson called me up was for things related to work. Missions, trying to do interventions to get Bruce to act like a normal human being...the usual stuff._

Jason nearly laughed out loud and settled for a bitter smile instead.

_Who am I kidding? Even with Tim there had always been a professional excuse to hang out. But at least Tim had made the effort to be family. He addressed the issues head on and attempted to understand it from my perspective. It was always clear that he wanted me around instead of just putting up with me. Tim was patient enough to take baby steps and not force us to confront all our past issues at once._

The still fresh wound of Tim's death was one Jason didn't know how to deal with. There wasn't even a body to bury and the idea of going to the funeral had been unthinkable. Jason didn't know what he'd do if he had been there. Scream at Batwoman and Bruce for letting it happen? Morbidly compare the turn out to what small numbers would have been present for his own funeral? Tim Drake was the closest thing to a brother he'd ever had because he was the only one that seemed to want that title. It wasn't just a phrase to Tim, it had meant something to him. No one else actually treated Jason like family. Not in a meaningful way that showed he mattered to them.

There were no more weekly updates or random messages when Tim was sleep deprived and figured Jason was still up. No talks about Alfred's less than perfect side, Damian's out of control personal zoo of pets or how boring Bruce's Wayne function speeches were. No one to ask how Jason was currently doing and honestly care about his answer. If Jason went missing he suspected the only one that would have noticed would be Tim. The cold indifference Jason often felt only reminded him of the fleeting happiness that had been stolen from him when he had been forced to return to this life. 

He missed Tim, he missed having a brother and feeling connected. There wasn't a sense of family for him anymore just the barely present body of people claiming the title while barely interacting with each other. Not in a health manner and certainly not in the way Jason longed for. Did that family ever exist? If so Jason had never seen it.

_I should just tell Dick that he doesn't have to waste his time. He can leave in the morning and we can go back to pretending things are better than they are._

The couch creaked as Dick moved around trying to get comfortable.

_I don't need to tell him about the lead. Whatever we find we can handle by ourselves. Dick will get the attention he loves in the big top while we do the actual work._

Guilt crept on him as Jason considered the possibility of underestimating their enemy. If he did his teammates could be hurt...but they trusted him.

_If I tell them then Artemis at least will want Dick to come with us. How do I know Dick will even show up if I do tell him? When has he ever been there for me? Well who knows, maybe he'll magically show up for Artemis._

His teeth gritted at the thought of Dick only making an appearance to play hero for Artemis. She wasn't some helpless damsel even if she had practically been acting like one ever since Dick showed up. From a certain point of view it made sense for Dick to like her, he always did have a type even if he occasionally strayed from it. But Jason would have never thought Artemis would like him. Nor would he ever in his wildest dreams have imagined her to behave like some groupie. 

_That's not the Artemis I know...though I suppose we haven't been together--as a team--for long._

The smell of her vanilla lotion still clung to the linen and Jason couldn't help but find it soothing. Strange as it was since he wouldn't normally describe her as a calming influence. Yet the scent he had been associating with her did wonders.

Especially when Dick made the couch creak again. 

For a brief moment silence reigned and Jason suspected the time slot to make a decision had passed. Tomorrow he'd be too busy to get a chance to say anything then they'd complete the mission. They'd probably never speak of the failed attempt to connect again. Unless Artemis successfully hooked up with him then Jason would never hear the end of it. 

**_Creak_ **

If they dated then Jason would be put into an awkward position. 

_**Creak**_

As the leader of course, not to mention he'd probably see Dick all the time because--

**_Creeeaaak_ **

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Jason snapped giving up the pretense of sleep to glare daggers at Dick.

On the couch wearing nothing but a pair of blue boxers was Dick Grayson. He stared up at Jason like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. It would normally be comical to see him wide eyed, jaw dropped and completely caught off guard. Arms tucked behind his head, one leg dangling onto the floor and the other pressed against a pillow on the far end of the couch. Wordlessly Dick slowly pulled his foot off the pillow making the creaking noise again as some loose metal part behind it protested at the motion. Dick winced at the sound muttering a small "sorry." With a huff of annoyance Jason turned away from him once more.

_Was he doing that on purpose?_

Minutes passed then Dick chose to break the silence between them again. "Your team seems nice."

It was such an awkward and forced attempt to make small talk Jason turned to face him again. Deciding not to call him out on it Jason played along instead.

"They are. Well Bizarro is, Artemis is...blunt."

"So I noticed." Dick chuckled. "How did you meet them?"

Jason blinked not really sure what was going on. "No one told you?"

Bruce had the basics and Artemis herself had been with Dick for most of the time he was there. He couldn't imagine Dick not having some idea what was going on. Otherwise he would have questioned who his teammates were.

"I heard a summary from Bruce. He doesn't exactly get that detailed on these kind of things." There was an affectionate eye roll as he spoke of Bruce's more analytical outlook on team formations. It made Jason wonder if Dick ever mentioned him with affection or if it was with exasperated. "How did you find them? I know more comes into play than simply wanting to fight crime."

Rolling over onto his stomach to properly face Dick, the shrug he gave might have been lost in the motion. "I don't exactly go out with the intention of forming a team. It just happens."

"Don't go all Bruce on me, Jason. I can see how much they care about you. It's been what ? Less than a month since you've been an actual team?"

"I guess so, yeah." Give or take the time his teammates were in Black Mask' prison cells.

"I know team dynamics and the fact you're this in synch with each other this fast is impressive." Dick sounded like a leader discussing battle tactics with another leader. It wasn't quite what Jason wanted, still it felt like more equal footing.

"I suppose we just clicked. B. is easy to get along with...he was just scared and sad at the beginning. Being brought into the world as a disposable weapon does that to you." Jason bit his lip when he occurred to him that didn't just apply to Bizarro. When it came down to it Jason was less of a person than Dick because he didn't have a life outside the mission. He didn't belong in the world among normal people even before his death. Dick was the center of attention, everyone flocked to him. Jason was easily forgotten and usually deemed valuable when he was needed as another tool in their arsenal.

"He's kind and gentle. You should be proud."

Lost in his thoughts it took a second for the topic to register again and Jason smiled despite himself. Bizarro was shaping up to be such a good person it was impossible not to feel proud of him.

"He's come a long way."

"Yeah, he certainly has." Dicks' voice sounded strangely emotional when he said that. Jason's didn't know why as Dick hadn't seen Bizarro's growth first-hand. "I know...he has a lot to deal with. It's a crazy world and I know it must have been hard for him."

"Sure." What was he supposed to say to Dick's ramblings? 

"He should be proud of himself too." Dick tried again sounding a little frustrated though Jason didn't know why.

"Yep." 

There was a groan then a sigh when Dick sat up. Carding his fingers through his hair Dick pursed his lips in thought.

"So you're not going to tell me how you guys met?"

"It's a long story. The short version is that Bizarro needed a home and Artemis had her own mission that we promised to help her with. We did and she decided to stay on the team." His own fingers were idly toying with the pillowcase. When Dicks' eyes focused on the nervous tick Jason stilled his hands.

"You guys got a lot accomplished in a short amount of time. Was Artemis originally going to return to her people after the mission?"

"We never really discussed it beforehand but it was kind of assumed." Out of the three of them she had been the most reluctant to work together.

"Yet she stayed. Seems you made quite the impression on her." Dick's right eyebrow rose though Jason had no idea what he was getting at.

"I wasn't sure she gave a damn until recently." That came out far more harsh than he meant but he was tired, emotionally stressed and had been so desperate for some kind of bonding. If asked later Jason would blame it on his exhaustion.

His so-called brother's mouth formed an "o" and his formerly smug expression changed into a confused one. "I thought--I mean you guys are already so together--as a team !"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Working well during a fight doesn't normally mean you're BFFs, Dick."

_Well maybe that's the case for him. I'm usually not that lucky._

"Were you arguing--was it _tension_ or a misunderstanding...?" Whatever point Dick was trying to get across with his line of questioning was lost in his delivery. Rushed like he was worried yet eager to hear more.

"I know everyone likes to label me as the troublemaker but it was one sided. Artemis says what she thinks and it can be pretty insulting. She repeatedly mocked the idea of working together, sometimes using awful metaphors. But like I said she helped out with my mission and we promised to help her."

Dick frowned tilting his head to the side and Jason had to force himself not to fidget under such scrutiny. It made him want to check the mirror to see if he had anything on his face.

"I feel like I'm missing some of the picture. She didn't seem to hate you--"

"I never said she hated me." It was Jason's turn to give Dick a searching look. "I mean she got angry pretty fast when we first met. She dismissed me a lot and threatened me more than once if I should even touch her or--"

"You tried to touch her a lot then, Jay ?" The suggestive tone of his voice matched the shit eating grin perfectly. The impulse to punch him was a strong one especially since Jason didn't like the implication that he'd repeatedly try touch a woman against her will.

"No ! I'm not some sicko that likes to invade women's personal space like--" 

"I know you're not...I'm sorry. I just wanted to tease you." Dick did look genuinely apologetic and that fact alone drained him of his anger.

Jason was naturally protective of women and tended to see them in a better light than men. Seeing violence against them had always enraged him. He wasn't fond of seeing them treated like possessions either.

"No...sorry...I overreacted." Jason buried the lower half of his face into the crook of his bent arm. "I did grab her once during our first team up to try to tell her about my plan. She wasn't happy about it and didn't want to hear what I had to say. Some time later she thought I was hitting on her and said if I was she'd punch me. We just had some miscommunication and I think she wasn't sure if she would stay for awhile."

"There's always growing pains with teams especially when a lone wolf wants to do everything themselves." There was a pointed look Jason pretended not to understand then Dick chuckled. "Tell me...what charming line did you say for her to assume you were hitting on her?"

"I wasn't." Jason denied wondering how he had gotten himself in this position.

The acrobat made a tsking sound as he shook his head. "That's apparently not what the lady thought. Let me guess. Was it: 'Are you tired because you've been on my mind all day?' That one's classically corny."

"One of your usual lines, right?" Jason countered with a scoff.

"Was it a pun or word play with guns?" The finger guns Dick pointed with earned him a groan.

"Drop it Dick." His arms hid his expression making it sound like he was more annoyed than embarrassed about this whole thing.

"Nope. Not until I know what horrible, cheesy, over the top line you used to get an Amazon angry." The extra pillow Jason threw hit Dick square in the face making a satisfying muffled grunt come out of his adopted brother.

"She wasn't angry."

"She threatened to punch you." Dick pointed out as he threw the pillow back although it never found it's mark since Jason had seen it coming.

"Artemis threatens violence if you hog the tv, that doesn't mean she's mad at you."

"That sounds a little worrying but I'm not letting this go." It was true Dick could be very persistent if he wants something bad enough. To extremely annoying levels. 

"Good night Dick." Jason turned around in a vain hope that it would be dropped that easily.

"You know I'm not going to go to sleep until I know. It's going to kill me--"

"Not as much as a broken neck if you don't shut up." Empty threats were sadly Jason's go to approach whenever certain people probed too deep into his personal life and made him feel too vulnerable. He had done the same thing to Roy when they had first formed the Outlaws. 

"I'm beginning to see why you two get along so well now." Dick remarked with a dryness that did Alfred proud. "Now spill already. What line did you use?"

Knowing he wouldn't get any rest otherwise Jason faced him again. "I told you I didn't use a line. I was just...we did a few shots when she told me about someone she loss. Afterwards when we were leaving I made a comment. That's all."

"And you're reluctant to reveal this innocent comment because...?"

"Because I know you'll read too much into it." There was a pause then Jason sighed heavily knowing they'd be at this all night if he didn't just say it. "I asked her if she knew how green her eyes were."

Dick blinked but otherwise did nothing except stare at Jason.

"I might have been a little buzzed when I said it." He babbled nervously. It wasn't like Dick to keep his opinions to himself and it was starting to get to him.

The corners of Dick's mouth curved up into a tender smile, his expression was soft, the kind Jason couldn't recall ever being directed at him. 

"What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking how some thing change while others stay the same." Whatever Dick meant by that he didn't apparently want to clarify it. "You two have grown closer."

It wasn't a question and that small detail in the phrasing made Jason wonder what he was suggesting. Dick had spent time with Artemis and barely seen the two of them interact. How could he really know what they were like now?

"She didn't seem to want to punch you when she was with you in the stands when I tried out."

Frowning Jason tried to recall what Dick was referring to and came up blank. "You mean when I sat next to her? Artemis doesn't have that much of an issue with personal space."

"I recall seeing you tap her on the shoulder and whisper into her ear. That's causal touching with someone that previously didn't want you to touch her." 

_Oh...that. Believe me Dick, I noticed the change in her._

How could he have missed it? Jason had made an effort to not anger her, to not touch her even when he wanted to comfort her over her grief with Akila. Then to his utter amazement she had rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Artemis had someone come back into her life after they died only to lose her to the same madness again. It wasn't easy for her but it was closure, you know?" Dicks' nod prompted Jason to go on. "At the same time she earned the weapon--the Bow of Ra--she wanted for years and could have the title she worked for all her life. Artemis could have become the leader of her people, to be their own Wonder Woman. Knowing that she could finally move on."

_Artemis could finally have what she always wanted but she chose us._

A warm feeling settled in Jason's belly as he thought of it. Artemis could be who she always wanted to be yet she had rejected it all. For Bizarro. For him. It was just too incredible for words and when Bizarro collapsed he hadn't had time to dwell on that moment. Jason had never been seen as that valuable to others. Not in the greater scheme of things. While there were other factors at play it still blew his mind that he was part of the reason she stayed. It was one of the rare times in his life that he had been chosen, been seen as important. It meant they had actually been on the same wavelength on their feelings about their team. 

"Yet she told her people to chose someone else."

Dick beamed at him like Christmas had come early. "Let me guess, she initiated the touching?"

Jason had no idea what expression he made but it made Dick snicker. "What the hell are you laughing about?"

_It's not like I ever had that many friends in the first place, Dick. Sorry I'm not as good as you are at making lasting connections._

"Sorry. Sorry. I'm just enjoying this story."

"Glad you find my life so entertaining." Jason grumbled bitterly.

"Come on, I just want a clearer picture of your dynamics with your teammates. I can already tell Bizarro is like your little brother. I'm still not sure about, Artemis." There was a familiar devious glint in Dick's eye that Jason didn't like.

"Oh really? You're interested in the red head? How shocking." Jason tried to sound disinterested but it came out more sarcastically than he intended.

Ignoring what was said Dick cheerfully went on like he hadn't heard him. "She is going to be watching your back. I just want to make sure you guys have **_really_** bonded."

"You care? I'm touched." 

Where was this concern when Jason was out in the world alone before Roy and Kori came into his life? Tim had helped build a truce for an information exchange while Dick had tried to ignore the fact Jason had even returned.

_He probably thought I should have stayed dead after I messed things up for all of them. Again._

"I...of course...I care." Dick guilty looked away.

"Right." Jason replied with no real conviction behind the word.

"I do." Blue eyes found his and held his gaze in place. "I never stopped."

"You never started." Jason shot back before he could properly consider the consequences.

"Jay...I never meant..."

"Look I know I messed up." There was already too much going on for them to reopen old wounds. Jason wouldn't let it get any further if he could help it. "I'm not expecting--I don't know what I was expecting but not for us to be buddies or anything. I got a lead and we're going to follow it during your performance tomorrow. Then the mission will be over and everything will go back to normal."

When Jason turned around Dick didn't try and stop him. Silence returned to the trailer although it was hours before either found sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really got the impression Jason didn't know how to cope with Tim's "death" and that one of the reasons he wanted Dick around was because of that loss. The time frame means it's all still fresh but this also takes place before Jason's talk with Artemis at Luthor's building. That's where Jason basically says the Outlaws have each other and she mentions his family. Jason says that their not family anymore in a way that matters to him.
> 
> I've seen some complaints about that line as well as some ideas of what Jason meant. To me it means Jason sees them as being family only in name since they don't act in a close manner. Dick in the Annual for example barely talks to Jason. There's no real bonding like there was when Tim and Jason shared breakfast together. Even with Bruce there's a barrier and Jason always feels excluded from any real closeness although he has that with the Outlaws.
> 
> There's a lot of miscommunication going around between them fueled by a lot of hurt.


	6. Family should be more than a title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Dick attempt to have breakfast while Artemis deals with a lovesick Bizarro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered having Dick use the nickname he gave Jason in Nightwing Year One, "little wing", but decided against it. Because it doesn't feel earned given what we see in the Annual. They made a little progress but not enough. I feel that it would be little forced to use it.
> 
> I wanted to expand some more on why Jason tells Artemis the bat family isn't a family in a way that matters to him. So this chapter--while in Dick's POV--shows some of that thought process.
> 
> I'm still frustrated with what happened in RHATO #15. Yea or nay on the idea of Dick having a chat with Kate?

Jason was up before Dick, he had heard the other moving around while he froze in uncertainty. He had simply pretended to be asleep a little longer in order to diminish some of the awkwardness.

 _Coward_.

Dick didn't have a change in clothes but he supposed he didn't need it if they were really finished with the mission that night. That wasn't a lot of time to try to make peace with Jason. For a second Dick considered asking Artemis to help mediate their impending discussion. He quickly dismissed that thought though since he knew it was their issue not hers. It would mean more to Jason in the long run if it didn't look like Artemis was the one trying to fix things between them. If only Dick could get his foot out of his mouth and figure out the magic words to say the right thing.

Not that Dick could use Artemis to aid him anyway as Bizarro had wished to discuss something with her. Something about needing a lady to learn how to talk to a lady. Jason had smiled and informed them that the clone had a crush. The word choice confused Bizarro but an amused Artemis promised she would speak to him about it.

"Come along Bizarro. I will explain it over breakfast at our trailer." Her fleeting glance at the brothers left little doubt that she expected them to try to work things out while they were gone.

Jason stared at the surface of the table as if he hoped the answer to their strained relationship was written on it. Strange as it was the two of them hadn't had much time alone together since Jason returned. It was easier with others around to distract them from all that went unsaid between them. When he was at a loss Dick used to think what others would do in his place. That didn't do him much good in this situation as Bruce probably wouldn't fare much better.

_At least he has the guts to face Jason even if it only causes more arguments. They can at least talk to each other when their in the same room for longer than five minutes. The best I could do to start a conversation yesterday had been making noise hoping to annoy Jason to get him to speak first. It was such a pathetic attempt._

Dick couldn't act like Bruce but maybe he could take a note from Alfred's book. Grabbing a frying pan he started fiddling with the stove then pulled out the sausage and eggs the Outlaws had put into the mini fridge. When the grease on the pan started to sizzle a startled Jason looked up to find Dick making them breakfast.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought it was obvious. We can't start the day without a meal and I am a great cook." He was an _alright_ cook although he wasn't quite up to par with Alfred. 

"Didn't you live off fast food and tv dinners?" Jason asked. He yawned at the end looking like he hardly slept last night. 

"Doesn't every vigilante without Alfred?" Dick countered.

"Not as much as I remember you doing it." Tired eyes watched Dick work for a moment then closed when Jason yawned again.

"Well things change." 

_Hopefully for the better._

Jason rose to set the table for them and put out the orange juice which had just enough left for the two of them. He all but collapsed against the seat in a tired heap.

"You should get some more sleep after we eat." Dick suggested in his most reasonable voice. Sometimes it wasn't so much what you said but how you said it. A lesson he had learned from his vigilante family although it sometimes slipped from his mind around Jason. Old habits and all that.

"I couldn't get back to sleep." Jason confessed in a rare moment of vulnerability. "I'll be fine after I eat."

Expressing concern for Jason had the potential to backfire if he saw it as babying him. In the past he had seen it as them thinking he was incapable of taking care of himself. Since that was something Jason had done since he was little it was especially insulting to him. "If you're sure, I mean you are going to be doing some dangerous stuff later on."

"I've gotten by with less sleep, I'll be fine."

Dick did what he never did with the rest of the family and kept his comments to himself. 

_Such a coward._

Scooping up their food he placed it on their plates and they instantly dug into the meals. Wreaking his brain Dick attempted to think of a safe topic that they could build a long conversation on. Absolutely nothing came to mind.

"This turned out better than I thought it would." Jason admitted.

Thankfully he just meant the meal and not their horrible lack of progression with their brotherhood. Excited to latch onto any subject at that point Dick beamed. "Hey ! I can survive without Alfreds' cooking ! I never poisoned myself."

"Not exactly a glowing recommendation." A ghost of a smile graced Jason's face making Dick relax a fraction.

"I guess not." Twirling his fork out of habit Dick was hit with a wave of nostalgia. Not just from one particular memory either. Pre-show talks with his parents, sharing breakfast with his adoptive brothers, it all came to him in a rush. "Coming back to a circus does bring back some memories."

 "I...I thought it might." Jason rubbed the side of his head, a nervous tick Dick hadn't seen from him since his Robin days. Wait...didn't he do that when Dick arrived at the circus yesterday? Why hasn't he noticed it until then?  "But you always said you still liked the circus..."

"I do. It's not bad, it's good things like my parents making sure I had my head on the performance before we went into the big top. Different meals Alfred would make us when we were exhausted." A laugh burst it's way out of him when he recalled a particular meal. Jason stared at Dick cackling and seemed uncertain what to say. "I just remembered the time you got bored with Alfred's usual breakfast."

For a second Jason seemed confused before his expression brightened. "Oh right. He had already made everyone breakfast and I didn't want to bother him or waste food. ...I didn't want him to make waffles either."

"You tried to spice it up some with hot sauce." Dick said between giggles. "Only you left the room once you remembered you left your homework upstairs."

"If I didn't get it I wouldn't remember to put it in my backpack." Jason explained.

"Right, right. Then Bruce came home early and we start arguing. He picks your plate up thinking it was just prepared for _him_. The great detective didn't even notice the hot sauce was still out !"

"I came back just in time to see his expression when he ate the first bite." A snicker left Jason and Dick absently wondered if it was the closest he heard to Jason laughing since he came back. Not including Joker's toxins of course. "His face was so red and I swear there were tears in his eyes !"

"H-he didn't understand what had happened until you demanded to know why he was stealing your food ! Bruce was just **_so_** confused and wanted to know why you had "tampered" with Alfred's cooking to "kill your taste buds" ! His face was priceless when you said--"

" 'For flavoring. I don't know why you're making a big deal Bruce, it's not even that hot.' " Jason said in the same incredulous tone he had used back then.

Dick was cackling like a mad man, it had been so satisfying to see Bruce so flustered in the middle of their argument and little Jason effortlessly owning him. That fearless spunk, even against Bruce, had always been something Dick admired.

"Tim loved that story. I told it to him when Bruce first tried pushing him away." The warmth of the atmosphere in the trailer changed dramatically at the mention of Tim.

They haven't spoken much of Tim since he died and that felt wrong. Dick had been pleased to see Jason and Tim had grown closer after their horrible start. Tim had always had something of a hero worship for Jason which had made his initial rejection hurt all the worse. As for Jason it had been pretty insulting to see Bruce had so easily replaced him not long after he died. To think the two of them had made peace only for Tim to die...

_If I know Jason he's probably bottling this all up like Bruce. We should talk about it just so he can vent. Maybe I can give him some good stories?_

"Did you know Tim saw me perform once when he was little at Haly's?"

"...He might have mentioned that." Jason replied neturally.

"It's just...I always thought that was kind of incredible. Who would have thought we'd be family years later? It was sort of like destiny."

"Yeah. Destiny." Jason responded flatly. His eyes were sad and distant like he was stuck in the past.

"I'm glad you two got to be brothers. I know it meant a lot to him." Fresh guilt flared up when Dick recalled how Tim had felt when Dick had taken Damian under his wing. They had all been hurt by the idea of being replaced and what had Dick done? Needless to say he hadn't handled that one well. Tim had forgiven him but Dick didn't think he had forgotten. They had never seemed quite as close after that.

_I failed at being there for Jason then pushed Tim to the side to look after Damian. I'm not the great big brother everyone assumes I am. I barely try to get Damian to bond with either of them because I'm so worried about pushing him to hard. It's no wonder Jason and Tim grew close when they were all the other could rely on._

"Me too." The murmur was low enough that Dick wasn't sure if he actually heard Jason say it. "Are you going to ask me why I wasn't there?"

"Wasn't--? You mean at the funeral? We all understood why you couldn't come."

"Somehow I doubt that." There was a type of resignation in his tone mixed in with the bitterness.

"Everyone handles grief differently." 

_Bruce went borderline insane when you died. Thankfully he's grown some since then and has more support._

"I didn't go to Damian's funeral either." Jason said stabbing his food viciously with his fork. "At least then I had the excuse of resting from my injuries. I don't think Bruce had a funeral but Alfred let us believe he was dead."

Dick was pretty sure he was mirroring Jason's sour expression, he didn't like to talk about that one. No one had wanted to question Alfred's actions. He had been away as a spy while Alfred let Bruce live a lie. No, Alfred had shaped the lie himself. Maybe that would be acceptable if it wasn't at the expense of his sons who were further alienated. "I don't agree with what he did but I understand why he did it."

"You faked your death," a small huff almost like a laugh came from Jason as he finished his meal, "let's face the facts Dick--no one wants to trust anyone anymore. That's the sad state of it. I used to think it was just me but sometimes I wonder if any of you act normal in this so-called family."

"I had my reasons--"

"I know. I heard them and it doesn't change the way I feel about this." There was no anger from Jason and that made it feel ten times worse. "We're all just 'good soldiers' when you get down to it."

"Jason..." His chest welled with sympathy and pity. "That's not true. That's only a small fraction of what we are. Bruce isn't always the best at expressing himself but we're all his sons."

"You really believe we're all a tight knit family that deals with everything in healthy way?" Collecting his plates Jason began the process of cleaning them off. "You don't think we're all affected by personal bias and favoritism? That we always make time for each out? One big happy family that puts each other's welfare above all else?"

Dick hesitated because strictly speaking they weren't. In all honesty he wasn't sure if the way any of them acted would be called healthy. At the moment Dick himself tended to look after their baby brother who in turn had yet shown his other brothers any real affection. Bruce...Dick had no idea how Bruce had dealt with Jason and Tim. He did recall an argument with Tim suggesting Bruce let Damian get away with things the others couldn't. They all loved Alfred but he was the worst offender of favoritism as one way or another he was always on Bruce's side. The forced separation during Bruce's amnesiac period only highlighted that.

"The mission always comes first." There was a weariness to what Jason was saying and Dick wanted to prove him wrong. There was no way it was that cut and dry. "What? You don't think so, Dick?"

"We're not perfect and we have some problems but we can work through them." Dick desperately wanted to believe that, part of him did, but Jason's words made him wonder if more needed to be done.

"If I didn't get you here like I did would you have even showed up?" 

"I..." He didn't know, before yesterday it would never even occur to him that Jason might want him to hang out with them. It was obviously that the Outlaws could do this mission without him. Yet Jason had wanted him around. Jason had made himself vulnerable, something that had never been easy for him, and Dick hadn't done anything to show it had been worth the effort. 

"Yeah. I thought so." Jason sighed drying off his glass and placing it to the side.

"I'm trying to make sense of this, Jason." Irritation crept into his tone, not at Jason but rather at his own inability to do anything about this fracture in their family. When had things gotten so out of control? "I was blindsided by this and I don't have all the answers. I just know I want things to be different."

"Is that enough?" Jason asked. He moved to the side of the cramped trailer to let Dick wash his dishes. "Do you think our supposed family should only function on good intentions but continue to ignore all the problems it has?"

_In some ways it's been like that for years since you died._

"We've struggled to deal with our problems and try to adapt the best we can. You know how things were with Bruce and me when we fought." It was never a good thing when any of them fought with Bruce. The whole family suffered one way or another. "We still butt heads from time to time it's just...I think we let more go because of it. We don't want things to get that bad again."

"Not get 'that bad again?' Dick, have you been paying attention? Bruce, Alfred and you have lied to us. We never really address these problems and move on without solving anything. No one talks when we confront the issues head on and it feels like we constantly have to walk on eggshells." Jason automatically started drying the items Dick had cleaned just like he used to with Alfred when the dishwasher was broken. It reminded Dick so much of the boy he used to know that something painfully lurched in his chest. "Is that how you define a family? Because I thought there was supposed to be more to it than a group of people that barely acknowledge each other and function only as a fighting unit."

"It's--it's not that bad !" Dick couldn't believe Jason felt that way. They might do things differently but they loved each other.

"Maybe it's not," Jason gave a careless shrugged, "that's just the way it seems when I'm around."

There was a knock on the door interrupting Dick's still forming retort from being voiced. A bemused Artemis took in the two of them and wisely chose not to comment on how they looked. An exhausted Jason and a distressed Dick unconsciously twisting the dish towel in hands. "It may be hours until our performances but we still have to make the effort to show we're preparing for the show. Are you ready?"

"Sure." Stretching a little Jason walked towards her like his heart to heart with Dick hadn't just happened. "Did you two eat?"

"Yes, though I think Bizarro has grown too attached to beans." Her nose scrunched up distaste.

"You ate beans again?" Jason gave her lopsided smile.

"Of course not. Unlike you I can tell him no." Artemis cast a questioning look at Dick as he mutely trailed after them no doubt looking like the picture of misery.

"I can and have told him no before. That's why he always pouts when I veto his all desert diet. The last thing we need is for him to be hyper." It was like Jason never voiced something about their family that he found deeply troubling.

Was Jason just so accustomed to pretending nothing was wrong? Did he think his concerns weren't being taken seriously and decided it was a lost cause? What else was he not telling them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon is still questionable in a number of spots but this is the only way I can rationalize Dick not seeming close to Tim anymore. Writers like to play up Dick and Damian at the expense of the other brother relationships. I think Tim wanted to be brothers with Jason because of his past hero worship and a desire to help him reconnect to the family. But Dick didn't really maintain their relationship in favor of being there for Damian which caused some distance between Tim and Dick. Jason in turn didn't take their friendship for granted which is why Tim tended to hang out with him more.
> 
> Morrison canon is iffy in general but I'm using a mixture of Jason's facial burns in RHATO and the suggestion Jason was recovering from that by Tomasi to say that was why Jason wasn't at Damian's funeral. I know about the unpublished story about Dick's funeral but I don't really count that as canon. I like the idea that Jason for one reason or another couldn't make any of their funerals.
> 
> I honestly don't know if Dick was present for Jason's funeral in current canon. He wasn't in old canon and in RHATO #0 the two narrations we have are questionable. It seems like Dick in the art but Jason wouldn't know if he was there or not. I'm going by old canon anyway.
> 
> Bruce not going insane with grief like he did with Jason: Snyder pretty much had Bruce say this when Damian died to assure Alfred he wasn't going down the same path. Tomasi did have Bruce act horribly but what he did, to Jason at least, was retconned.


	7. Practice makes perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis didn't believe it was impossible for Jason and Dick to fix their brotherhood. It was just harder than she thought it'd be.

"Were you fighting?" 

There was a noticeable gloom over Jason and Dick since they finished breakfast. Artemis wondered if they had actually been communicating or if they tried to pretend nothing was wrong. A small disagreement, an tense argument and the like weren't deal breakers. In her heart Artemis knew this relationship was salvageable as long as they are willing to fight for it.

_Don't give up Jason, a loving family is always worth the effort. Dick may be somewhat reluctant but he seems to truly care about you. I would not be championing this cause if I didn't think you would benefit from it._

"What?" Jason rapidly blinked as his focus shifted back to her.

"Were you fighting with him?" Artemis patiently clarified.

"When we fight you'd know." He remarked darkly. "We didn't exactly...we talked about a couple of subjects we've been avoiding. Tim. The state of the 'family.' We didn't agree on a few things but we didn't lose our tempers over it." 

"Tim. From your pictures." There's a story that she won't pressure him for at this time. If he wishes to speak then she'll listen if not then she can wait. It might be presumptuous but Artemis believes Jason will tell her regardless.

"Yeah. He...he was the Robin after me. We didn't get along for awhile--long story short I didn't appreciate being replaced before my body got cold. Then Tim reached out to me. We were almost like brothers." The sober way Jason says it leaves little doubt in her mind what happened.

"He died?" At his nod confirming it Artemis leaned against him as a sign of silent support before adding, "I'm sorry."

"Me too. I was working the Black Mask case at the time."

The amount of guilt Artemis felt left her breathless even though she knew it wasn't her fault.

_There was no way I could have known...yet there I was constantly belittling him while he was grieving... To think he endured it alone. I would have never guessed. He was so kind to Bizarro that I never would have suspected he was in mourning._

"I could have gone...I didn't." Jason sighed. 

"You had a mission to complete and it would have been suspicious if you were absent." Her hand found his and his breath stuttered for a moment. "There was nothing you could do."

Artemis wasn't as accustomed to dealing with emotions with words. Actions usually spoke louder in her experience. Akila had been the only one to truly get her to speak from the heart until she came to Gotham. Ever since Qurac it has been extremely clear that she had grown close to Bizarro and Jason in such a short amount of time. She had previously scoffed at Jason's gentle words and his touch. Now Artemis was becoming aware of how much she enjoyed both. Bizarro's innocent abandon, his ability to be himself so freely made Artemis start her own journey into discovering her own identity. To be more than her lifetime aspiration of being the Shim'Tar. Jason...it was shocking to think of how much he changed her life. His warmth, compassion and tenderness were genuine. It was natural for Jason to try to comfort others and Artemis found herself drawn to him.

What that meant in the long run she couldn't say for sure. It just felt right to be near him and there was mutual comfort in their brief touches. Artemis didn't blame him for still being caught off guard by her affectionate gestures. It surprised her too but she was free from the shackles of her past now. Some things did remain the same, Artemis still spoke her mind and said insulting things. Yet there had been an undeniable change between them since retrieving the Bow of Ra. A fool would rush in where else Artemis chose to explore it with Jason in a much slower but ultimately much more fulfilling manner. There was still a sense of fragility to their newly forming relationship yet it amazed her how well they worked together. When they fought together they flawlessly covered each other's blind spots. At the start she wouldn't listen to his orders and he had a period where he was hesitate in giving her any. The growing trust they had stunned her, it had come about so naturally. A bond that was already deeper than the one she had with her Amazon sisters.

Her teasing with Dick had been an indulgence to see how Jason reacted and it had delighted her when she saw sparks of jealousy in his eyes. Unlike some men he had better sense than to claim ownership or challenge Dick. It wasn't that Artemis wanted to see either from him but she did want Jason to directly ask her about it. To acknowledge the fact he had been paying attention to her. When it came to Jason grieving...Artemis couldn't bear to see him so lost. To think he made such progress with the brother he lost and still struggled with another. It was heartbreaking.

"It's stupid but part of me still thinks that he's not gone." He gave a humorless laugh. "Dick and I talked about it some but the 'family' has done fake deaths before. DICK did it not too long ago. I'm just tired of all the deceptions and loss."

"I assume it was for a mission." If not then she might have to talk to Dick again.

"It was but I still don't see why they can't tell us these things. He knows the truth about our mission and if I saw Tim I would have told him too." His gaze went to their locked hands.

"You resent being left out?" Artemis could relate as she had grown up feeling distant from her sisters due to her obsession with bettering herself.

"Maybe. I'd probably be angrier about it before my first team with Roy and Kori. It's kind of expected at this point." His grip tightened to give her hand a squeeze which she returned. "I'm just...I'm tired of all the crap."

"You voiced all of this to, Dick?" Miscommunication would only serve in making things worse and Artemis wanted them to move forward.

"Yep. He doesn't think things are all that bad and as long as we think happy thoughts it excuses everything." The heavy sarcasm at the end earned Jason another squeeze from Artemis. Not enough to harm him just serving as a reminder not to dwell in the past. If she was his sole anchor to the here and now then so be it. "I'm not sure if anything can be fixed. There are times when I feel close to them it just never lasts long."

"Perhaps you can try again after his performance." 

They both turned their sights back to the center ring where Dick practiced his routine in front of the other performers who all had the same amount of excitement as they had the first time he did it. His body twisted into moves that were unnatural for most people then made an impossibly graceful landing on the empty spot on the row in from of them. The audience exploded with cheers and Artemis found herself laughing. It was obvious to her that Dick had been showing off to impress Jason. As Jason and spent most of the session glumly staring off into the center ring it looked like he hadn't been paying attention. 

_To ensure Jason noticed Dick literally made it impossible for Jason to miss him. Goddess they both desperately want to be family. Unfortunately losing one sibling only makes that longing for closeness worse._

Dick had a wide toothy grin while Jason stared up at him in utter bewilderment. A seat behind them Bizarro yelled out, "Dick Man" which the acrobat acknowledged with a nod though his eyes were still on his brother.

"That was unexpected ! **_Very_** impressive !" The Amazon had said hoping to prompt Jason into complimenting Dick.

It had the opposite effect as Jason's stunned expression changed into a scowl.

"I think it's my turn to warm up for the show." Jason slipped off the stand while they watched him go.

"I guess I screwed up worse than I thought." The acrobat admitted with a defeated slump in his shoulders.

"Bizarro liked Dick Man act." The clone assured him as they all left the stands to trail after Jason.

"Thanks." Dick offered a small half hearted smile to show his appreciation.

"Were you showing off for Jason or your ego?" While Artemis might suspect the real reason she still didn't know Dick Grayson well. It was important to get the measure of the man to make sure her instincts were correct. 

"The first although I think my ego just took a beating." Dick ranked his hand through his hair in frustration. "It's my default mode. When all else fails stick with what you're good at."

"You seem to bask in social situations with others." No, Artemis wasn't going easy on him. It had been easy to see Dick liked people making his awkwardness with Jason stand out more.

"I do better with other people. I can talk the ear off of strangers, banter with super villains and when I have to I deal with Batman's moodiness. When it comes to connecting with Jason results always vary." He gestured across the lot where Jason was preparing for his stunt. "There's always been this void between us. With our other brothers? Tim saw me perform in the circus and was a fan of Robin. Both Jason and me. Damian was harder but I'm one of the only people in the family he feels comfortable around. They were easier to read. Jason is more closed off and since we weren't really friends before I'm not exactly an expert at getting him to open up. ...Although he can be pretty vocal when he wants to be. It's complicated."

"Yes, I've gotten that impression."

They moved off to the side while Bizarro shyly walked towards his crush. The advise Artemis had given had been practical, nothing more than how to behave and what to say. Having "the talk" with Bizarro wasn't something Artemis was looking forward to but she'd do it. Perhaps it was a man's place to give another male a run down on such matters. Even so there were things she wanted to be sure their innocent clone understood if that terrible day came to pass. Dick shifted his weight besides her and Artemis remembered there was another set of boys to deal with first.

"Maybe it's partially due to ego but I'd like to impress Jason. I'm a performer by nature and part of that is knowing you make people happy. I don't know how to do that with Jason and all that I have at my disposal is my acrobatic skills. But in our line of work I guess that's lost it's appeal and now it's just another worn out trick." Shoving his hands into his pockets Dick fidgeted while Jason put on his sunglasses.

"Has he ever seen you perform?" If their brother Tim did then perhaps Jason did as well. Jason had made it sound like the Flying Graysons were famous in Gotham.

He shook his head. "I doubt it. I was at Haly's with my parents years before we met. His parents...," there was a wince while he tried to find the right phrasing, "...I don't think they'd waste money on anything so frivolous."

"So you don't actually know." 

The gravel crunched under Dick's feet when he turned to stare incredulously at her. "I think Jason would have mentioned it by now if that was the case."

Artemis gave what most would deem a very un-ladylike snort. "You two are ridiculous. You assume things and take them for facts without ever doing the obvious."

"Which is?" His voice raised a little making Jason pause while he was sitting down on his motorcycle.

"Asking."

_These two truly need more time together than this mission will grant us._

Jason pulled his hood up then revved up the engine.

"Why isn't he wearing a helmet?" Concern lit Dick's tone drawing a smile from Artemis.

"I _**asked**_ him about it." She barely refrained from smirking when Dick turned his gaze towards her. "He said he could do this in his sleep."

"He practically _**is**_ asleep !" He hissed with barely contained worry. 

The motorcycle took off making them both swerve to face back towards the stunt. The speed was faster than it was in the tent and gaining. Next to her Dick swore when Jason reached the first ramp and went through the first flaming ring. The bottles being hurled at him came closer to hitting Jason than they had when they last performed. If one hit him then he could crash seriously injuring himself. Or worse. Artemis felt her body stiffen and saw Dick moving towards the metal barrier. Three shots rang out hitting three bottles all of which exploded once the bullets passed through the glass. The breathes they were holding were released in unison only to stall again when Jason increased the speed. 

"Damn it Jason..." Dick whisphered as the bike leapt off the second ramp and started to flip.

The crowd began screaming in terror but it sailed through the second ring and Jason almost lazily shot the next three bottles. The motorcycle righted just before landing on its wheels and the audience lost their minds. The cheers were deafening yet Jason still didn't slow down. When he approached the third ring it went deathly silent. The vehicle rose like it had the first time except Jason flipped his body off to shoot the bottles. Artemis heard her own heartbeat thundering in her ears while she watched gravity pulling Jason down. He landed back onto his seat earning more ear splitting shrieks of delight.

Pride and fury were at odds within Artemis as she continued to watch Jason return to his starting point. 

 _He has done this sort of thing for years,_ she reminded herself. _Goddess, I'm shaking. I must be angrier than I thought._

Yes that must be it, she must have been furious over his recklessness.

The bike slowed to a crawl before stopping completely not far from their spot. Rattling metal drew Artemis' gaze away from Jason and back to Dick. The acrobat looked pale and shaken to his core. His hands were white from holding onto the barrier bar so tightly. Mr. Trotski rushed forward to congratulate the rider while also regretfully informing him that the stunt couldn't be done later that night.

"--just not enough room in the tent. It's a shame, I know all of Gotham would love to see that act !"

"Thanks Mr. Trotski. Don't worry I'll tone it down for the show." Pulling off his hood and shades Jason greeted by Bizarro who grabbed him as soon as he passed the gate.

"Red Him flew like a bird ! Me proud !"

The shoulder tap he gave had flung Jason forward though he didn't go too far as the giant curled his arm around in a loose embrace. Bizarro had yet to master the art of gentleness with others although he was trying so hard. The sight made Artemis feel calmer, it was a reassurance that Jason was uninjured with Bizarro within arms length. Still, would Bizarro be able to act fact enough if something went wrong? Or would he think it was part of the act?

"What was _**that**_ ?" There was a barely noticeable shake to Dick's voice.

Jason frowned seeming more confused than mad. "I was just doing my stunt." 

"I saw your stunt. _**This**_ wasn't the same thing !" Finally releasing his death grip on the barrier bar Dick rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"So? I'm not even doing it for the actual show." 

_Don't start a fight. Make some actual progress._

"That's _**not**_ the point, Jason !" Dick's voice cracked at the end making him sound like a proper big brother. Overprotective and more than a little afraid. "You didn't even get enough sleep last night. Then you decide to do that?"

"How is that different than all the other stuff we do every day?" Exasperated with the direction the conversation was going Jason moved past his adopted brother.

The three of them followed Jason as he walked off. Artemis shared a concerned glance with Bizarro.

_At least this is motivated by a true desire to keep Jason safe. But by the gods do they need to communicate better !_

"You didn't have a helmet on !" The tension headache Dick had seemed to move on to his forehead. The rubbing didn't appear to be doing much good.

A sharp bark of laughter bubbled out of Jason. "Are you kidding me, Dick? Most of the time I'm the only one out of the four of us that even bothers to wears head protection !"

"I know just...," Dick put a hand on Jason's shoulder to stop him. 

Artemis felt her stomach clench painfully as the seconds passed by. Silently she prayed to what ever deity was listening to let the brothers resolve this conflict peacefully. If she had to butt in again she would but there was only so much assistance she could provide. They needed to be the ones mending their tattered relationship.

Jason stared at Dick looking just as anxious as she felt.

"Just be careful okay?" 

"I...I will." Jason offered a faint smile to show his sincerity. "I know what I'm doing Dick. I'm not going to break my neck in a practice session."

"I know you're capable, Jason." Both of his hands clasped Jason's shoulders. For the first time since she met him it seemed like Dick was haunted. There was a saddness to his eyes. "I just want you to remember to be aware of your surroundings when you're in the air. You have nothing else to rely on up there."

In truth Artemis expected Jason to be annoyed not to look stricken. "Dick...I didn't mean to remind you of...it's not the same."

"I know. Things are different. You know what to look out for and have enough skill to pull it off." Dick still looked a worrying pale shade.

"No. Beyond that. Remember what you told me about falling?" 

Neither one clarified what that meant for Bizarro and Artemis' benefit. The effect was instantaneous though as pride brightened Dicks' eyes and he smiled up at Jason.

"I didn't think you were listening to me."

"I might have listened a little." Jason admitted with a shrug.

Dick released his hold on Jason and stood a little taller. "Well, I do give the best advise."

"No. That's Alfred." The younger brother rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fair point." 

_These boys...they are trying so hard yet they have so much to overcome._

From a distance she watched Bizarro eagerly talking with Jason while Dick looked on. His eyes softened as he proudly regarded Jason and yet he looked so regretfully at the same time. Bizarro asked for hot dogs for lunch stating they smelled good. Jason glanced back at her for confirmation that she would be fine with the meal. Artemis nodded and heard Jason agree. The two went on ahead as Dick took a step back to walk with her.

"I think you're not to only one trying to impress during practice." It delighted Artemis to see his stunned expression she just didn't expect him to smirk in response. "He either wants you to notice his skill or is trying to one up you. Perhaps both, brothers do seem to behave oddly."

"You think I'm the one Jason was trying to impress?" Dick snickered. "Yeah, he definitely wants **_someone_** to take notice."

Artemis smiled serenely raising an eyebrow but otherwise chose not to comment.

"Oh, you want to pretend you don't understand? Fine." He threw his hands up in a dramatic fashion to show his surrender. "We'll put this conversation on hold. I'll just focus on Jason and me working out our differences. But keep in mind I am a big brother that's just looking out for my little brother."

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way."

They rejoined Jason and Bizarro at the hot dog stand. Jason handed out their food to each of them along with their drinks. His hand brushed Artemis' when he passed her beverage making both pause for a moment.

"Did you remember _**my**_ drink, Jay?" Dick asked with the widest cheshire cat grin Artemis had seen on his face yet.

As irritated as she was the interruption seemed to bother Jason more. He took a deep breath to calm himself and gave the cardboard tray holding the last drink to his brother. When Jason sat down Dick took the spot next to him and watched with obvious delight as Artemis sat across from Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expanded on some details I noticed from the annual. When Dick first sees the Outlaws he looks very concerned and quietly asks what Jason got himself into. Which at first seems odd since its just he circus. I took that as a kind of brotherly concern over Jason doing risky stunts. It's never followed up on but that shock was something I wanted to explore. Jason makes the stunt a lot more risky here making Dick's stress levels go up. Sure Jason can do these things but given the fact he's unprotected, tired and seems more reckless? Not a good combo especially as I see both Dick and Bruce constantly worrying over losing Jason again. And Dick was also upset for another reason.
> 
> Artemis mentions the fact Jason can't admit Dick's amazing and I wanted more of a solid reason for her to say it. I read that as Artemis wanting them both to move past their issues with each other. But I decided to add another layer by showing why it's a big deal for Dick.


	8. Not Wanting To Settle For Less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason reflects on how he feels and what he wants out of his relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did hear about the February solicits. I'm trying not to expect much from it just so I don't hype myself up for it. I've always been open to I just wasn't a shipper of the pairing per se. Not yet, mainly because I kept telling myself it wouldn't happen. I started fics to actually have some Jaytemis/Arson stories out there for those that liked it. I'm still a little shocked that it's not a bigger fandom since few seem interested in doing anything with the pairing.
> 
> As for this fic not updating as much? Work has wiped me out lately and I'm often too tired to be able to focus too much on writing.

Growing up Jason knew complaining would never achieve anything except a means to vent. If you wanted something you had to find a means of getting it. As a rule of thumb for survival that meant stealing and doing his best to avoid harm. Jason just didn't know how to apply that to people to get better relationships from them. With his adoptive family he had burned that bridge upon his return to Gotham and now had to gingerly cross the charred remains when he dealt with them.

_None of them owes me anything after what I did. It doesn't make what Bruce and them do right but should I really rock the boat? More than I have? Dick probably wishes I never said anything about our little bat clan being so messed up._

Jason had never stopped wanting a family. He certainty had wanted the one he currently was tentatively a part of that focused on the mission and certainly not what he had when he was little. Maybe it was a fantasy to spend time together doing normal things and freely talking to each other. There would always be baggage between them. Part of Jason told him to just shut up and ignore the many flaws. That was his survival instinct that knew you had to accept the scraps you could find lest you not have anything. Another part of Jason was just tired of the same routine and wanted to function on less shaky ground. Bruce was not a creature of change, everyone eventually did things his way as he only bent so far. For all the effort Jason had put in it didn't feel like he made much progression in the family's eyes either.

In the quiet moments where there wasn't anything to distract him, when he wasn't haunted by traumatic memories, Jason's couldn't help pondering the what ifs. It was ultimately a pointless endeavor to imagine a happier life, still it was a tempting concept he often succumbed to in his weaker moments. He usually pictured them having family meals together, going to movies together, the usual stuff that seemed ordinary to most people. Jason didn't go to movies anymore, didn't see the point of going alone. Most of them were too busy so what was the point of asking? Surely none of them would go if he asked, right?

It wasn't an easy transition back into the family and at times he wondered if it has been worth returning from the dead when he had no concept of where he belonged. Jason knew what type of relationship he wanted with the family and it certainty wasn't the current one. He might not have deserved what he did have but would that ever be enough? Would anything ever change even if he never stepped a toe out of line again? With Tim gone Alfred was the only one left that seemed pleased to spend time with him when Jason visited. Bruce rarely made time and his relationship with everyone else was strained or nonexistent. When he came back to life there hadn't been anything else to tie him to the world except family and revenge. Jason had been lost in the days between his confrontation with Bruce and the Outlaws when it seemed neither link would be available to him.

The Outlaws gave Jason a purpose, acceptance and a bond he had never quite grasped with his adopted family. Or anyone really. Jason felt needed in a way he hadn't felt before, like he was an important factor in their team instead of a replaceable sidekick. Roy and Kori had lives he couldn't take them from any more. Kori had decided to leave and Jason had pushed Roy away. Bizarro had no one else that saw him as a person and Artemis chose them. They hadn't been together long but he felt such a strong bond with them already. ~~~~It felt natural and right, like a part of him Jason hadn't realized he'd needed.

_How is it that I can feel like their everything I'm missing at the manor?_

Jason didn't know what he could do to change things with Bruce and the others. He had made the effort to invite Dick and despite their best efforts it was still rocky. Awkward in a way not even the long silences with Bruce were.

_At least he came when I texted him. I kept thinking he wouldn't come. Sure he didn't know what I needed him for but it's nice to know he made the effort to be there for me._

Dick seemed to be a salvageable relationship but Jason still wasn't too hopeful. They were both trying but they couldn't force things. Progress took time and continuous attempts.

 _I'm just worried that it won't amount to anything in the end. What if nothing ever changes? Is that a sign that I should move on? I don't know if I can. Ever since I came back I've been trying to find my p_ _lace in the world._ _I don't have to give up on the family but they aren't what I need. Not as they currently are. I guess I should just be where I feel the most comfortable..._

Across from them Bizarro bent rebars for his "training" session. He didn't need to but the big guy wanted to impress the lady that caught his eye. Jason's gaze shifted to Artemis laughing behind her hand as Bizarro attempted to impress his would-be lady and didn't notice he had almost hit Dick with the rebar he tossed away.

 _Guys do stupid things for women they like,_ Jason mused. Artemis' face was still aglow with amusement at Bizarro's antics and a fond exasperation that Jason already knew so well.

"Be careful, B ! You almost hit Dick with that one!" He took his job as Bizarro's guardian seriously and wanted to make sure the clone didn't forget himself any more. 

"Me sorry, Dick Man." Bizarro gave them a sheepish grin.

"No harm done." Dick grunted as he took Jason's hand to get back to his feet. "I managed to duck in time."

"Me will be more careful." The clone promised.

"They grow up so fast." The acrobat joked with a sad smile on his face.

"B. never fails to surprise me." Jason admitted.

"I seem to recall you wishing to look for leads last night." The red head interrupted, she flicked her ponytail to the side. The silky locks briefly touched his hand as she did so and Jason found himself following the motion the hair made when she twirled her finger around the end. "Have you found anything since then?"

Jason snapped out of the stupor he had fallen into and he felt a surge of guilt for not informing his team about their objective for the night. He had been so distracted by trying to spend time with Dick and Artemis' behavior that he had forgotten to mention it. 

"Uh," he scratched his head and noticed Dick also looking sheepish, "yeah. I got Intel from Mr. Trotski. He said he'd have a "job" for us during Dick's performance."

The annoyance he expected from the Amazon never came as she just nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I recall you suspected him of knowing more than he let on."

"It could be a trap." Dick pointed out in a soft almost hesitant voice. He probably didn't want another misunderstanding with Jason assuming he was trying to take command.

"It could be but we don't have too many options." Jason tilted his head to the side to indicate his team mates. "It's okay Dick. We got this."

_When Jason was still Robin he couldn't fathom how Dick could still love the circus or heights. He had managed to ask Dick how he coped directly when the older boy had taken him to a trapeze he had set up in the bat cave. Instead of going quiet like Bruce would when such a personal inquiry was made his predecessor actually beamed in response._

_"No, I don't hate either. It's all in my blood, as much a part of me as my parents. In a way it's like being with them again when I use what they taught me." The smile that graced his face was genuine and filled with wistfullness. "When we performed we flew. They would never have fallen if the equipment wasn't tampered with. Do you know how I know that?"_

_"Because all of you practiced enough?" It was the most logical conclusion Jason could come up with._

_"That helps but the key reason we were able to do our act was trust." Dick gestured to the trapeze above them. "We had to rely on each other to catch one another before we fell. To know when to time it right otherwise we'd drop."_

_Seeing the sense of nostalgia Dick was in Jason dared not speak lest he pull the older boy out of happier memories. He need not of worried as the spell broke on it's own when Dick turned away from the trapeze and back to Jason._

_"Your partner--your teammates--work the same way. You can't face any danger unless you wholeheartedly trust them to watch your back. That's the way it's with the Titans."_

_Jason had frowned at the mention of the other team, he longed for his own friends and had wished he could make them as easily as Dick did. "I'm not on a team, Dick. And Bruce doesn't really..."_

_Even back then Jason had doubted Bruce ever truly trusted him._

_"He wouldn't have let you have that uniform if he didn't." Dick responded with a sad smile and Jason didn't feel like pointing out the obvious flaw in that line of thinking. They both knew Bruce had only wanted someone to fill the void for Robin after Dick left. On bad days Jason wondered if it really mattered who acted as a placeholder. "As for a team, well give it time. These things just kind of happen on their own."_

_"And your team really trust each other to catch one another?"_

_"Yup. That's why we're still flying." The happiness that radiated from Dick had always caught Jason off guard. He had never seen anyone like that before. Of course he'd have a great team but the idea of Jason himself having such a thing was a foreign concept to_ _him._

Back in the present Jason watched Artemis trying to subtly talk Bizarro out of lifting a car and wondered if maybe he could really be so lucky this time around. If he knew what he wanted out of his family then what relationships did he want with his team?

It would be nice if Bizarro could be happy and healthy without the constant fear of death lingering over his head. Once that was dealt with Jason wanted to be there for the big guy as he continued to grow into a hero. Jason was so proud to be part of his life and having a small role in how his friend developed in such a positive way. Bizarro listened to him, whether it was giving advise or just a friendly ear. There wasn't any thing Jason felt needed to be improved upon with their friendship. All he wanted was to remain close to his buddy.

And Artemis...

Jason didn't know how to define what relationship they currently had much less put into words what he wanted. Their dynamics had already changed so much in such a short amount of time. She had dismissed him, grudgingly respected him then slowly allowed herself to open up to him. He had always been somewhat in awe of Amazons although Artemis had pressed his buttons to an annoying degree. The commitment to her mission, her cleverness, everything really made it hard not to admire her despite her obvious delight in grating his nerves.

Jason might have developed a _tiny_ crush on her. 

In Qurac he could swear that they shared a moment of clarity where no words were needed, that something had passed between them. Everything else had faded away and everything he had been suppressing had felt heightened with a simple gesture of affection. When she said how much they meant to her it had been like a balm after everything he suffered by returning to the site of his death. Somehow it was well worth the post traumatic stress and literal torture he had endured. Jason could swear Artemis had a look in her eyes that seemed to mirror everything he was feeling.

It all remained unspoken since then but it was much harder to ignore. Though he tried to anyway as he wasn't sure how to proceed. Jason had thought she had felt the same way but what if he had misinterpreted it? He had been so sure then she started throwing herself at Dick to almost embarrassing degrees. Who she wanted wasn't any of his business but Jason couldn't help feeling a _little_ jealous. It probably would have been much worse if Dick had been flirting back. Only then watching the two interact did it occur to him that Dick wasn't showing any apparent interest in Artemis. How did he miss that? In his defense Dick was with her for the bulk of the mission. On some level he supposed he suspected Dick wasn't pursuing her but it had been difficult to focus with all the attention she had given his adopted brother.

It had taken a lot of effort to get on more friendly terms with Artemis and seeing Dick not having to go through the same hurdles had hurt more than he liked to admit. On her way back to them her walk seemed a bit more seductive.

Dick's amused grin wasn't quite the same as the smile he gave girls he liked. It reminded Jason more of the times Dick had a secret and couldn't wait until it was finally revealed. Why would he react that way with Artemis draping her arm over his shoulder as she whispered into his ear? Did he think her attempts to get his attention were too obvious and a turn off? No, he had seen Dick enjoying flirty banter with other women. 

Jason was trained as a detective though, he had the clues he just hadn't pieced everything together with everything that had happened. His eyes narrowed when Artemis giggled too much and lowered her eyes in a come hither motion. 

_That's not Artemis. Why would she be acting like this? If I can see Dick's not into this then can't she? That shouldn't make her even more clingy._

When Bizarro waved at his lady friend Jason moved closer to Artemis. As he drew nearer he caught her lips curving into a sharper and much more mischievous smile. Dick's face smoothed out like it did when he was trying to hide the fact he took the batmobile out for a spin without Bruce's permission. His eyes however held excitement and hope that immediately made Jason raise an eyebrow.

What Jason saw in Artemis' eyes made him pause mid-step and his heart skip a beat. When she blinked it was gone making Jason feel like a fool who was seeing things. Whatever he was going to say had been lost and he mentally fumbled for another topic. Artemis beat him to the punch bringing up a subject that wasn't even on his mind.

"You have a lot of pictures of your old team, Jason." The red head commented causally. "Yet I couldn't find any recent pictures of you with Dick."

"Are there any of you guys together?" The older man gestured to the three Outlaws.

 _Real smoothe way of changing the subject, Dick._ Not that Jason could blame him for wanting to avoid the awkwardness. 

"Sure we do." He tucked his hands into his pockets to prevent himself from giving into anymore of his nervous ticks. Trust Artemis to find a sore spot about their lack of actual family bonding. Jason doubted she was intentionally trying to make things difficult on this occassion but she had a natural gift for making people feel uncomfortable. Her pinpoint accuracy with others was truly impressive.

"I presume you mean there are photos of you two since I don't recall us taking any with Bizarro." The no nonsense expression she wore brought a smirk to Jason's face.

"You, Bizarro and me have our picture in the paper." The correction made Artemis roll her eyes and the side of her mouth lift in amusement.

Dick chuckled. "I've actually seen that one. I put it in the scrapbook."

It was unclear if Dick was serious or not but Jason was pleased to hear that Dick kept a clipping of his exploits. That meant he kept track of what Jason did and that maybe he might have been a little proud of him. To cover up how delighted he was over it Jason idly dug his shoes into the dirt and avoided eye contact.

_Yep. Just playing it cool. Not weird at all._

"Honestly you two are aggravating." Artemis remarked with a trace of humor in her voice. "Do you have scrapbooks for all of your brothers?"

"Well yeah." The direct question seemed to unbalance Dick who looked like a deer caught in the full blast of high beam headlights. "I used to have the one but I had to make more once the family filled out more."

Unbidden a small smile started to form on Jason's face, the confirmation touched him deeply and he didn't know how to communicate that. Not without making a fool out of himself.

"I believe Bizarro might be getting carried away. I'll have to stop him before he literally carries a trailer away." The Amazon made her way over to the clone leaving the brothers alone once more.

"Did you make scrapbooks too?" Dick asked as soon as Artemis was out of earshot.

"What? You mean for you guys? Uh...no."

When he was Robin Jason had created a scrapbook of his achievements as Alfred suggested to remind himself of all the good he had done. It hadn't occurred to him to do the same with his adopted brothers. Making one for Dick would have only served to make his own self doubts worse, doing one for Tim would probably reinforced his bitterness of being replaced so easily and he wasn't exactly close to Damian.

"If you want you can see mine sometime." A devilish grin made its way onto Dick's face as he leaned forward to whisper: "I even kept some embarrassing things Bruce tries to pretend never happened. He still doesn't know that I recorded him in his Zebra suit."

"Damian doesn't know about it, right?" Jason suspected Damian was ignorant of any of his father's more embarrassing moments.

"Nope. I don't think anyone besides Alfred and me have even seen the footage." The way Dick said it made Jason feel a kernel of hope that maybe this could lead to a more brotherly relationship. Mentally reminding himself not to get too worked up over a possibility Jason took a deep cleansing breath.

_Baby steps._

"Sounds fun."

Jason could swear he heard a small click, when he turned Artemis was back with Bizarro in tow. Her hand was discreetly tucking something into her jeans' pocket.

"We should start preparations for our performances. Mr. Trotski wants us to go on earlier tonight as Dick will have his own time slot later in the show." She reminded.

"Am already dressed." Bizarro chimed in sounding bored. 

"All I need is shades and I'm ready too." Jason admitted. "I brought some games if you want to play in the trailer, big guy."

_That got him to brighten up._

Video games were helping Bizarro control his strength since he knew if he pressed to hard he'd break the controller. He didn't like to hinder his own enjoyment thus he learned to be gentler. The three males separated from Artemis and went to Jason's trailer where he took out the two handheld systems. WiFi was a little slow but it linked up with the racing game he selected.

"I only have two so why don't you play against, B." He handed Dick the blue version that Bizarro had chosen after Jason had informed him that they already purchased the last of the red. It turned out red was Bizarro's favorite color.

"Sure." Taking a seat across from the clone Dick beamed. "Try to go easy on me."

"Bizarro makes no promises." Bizarro answered solemnly. 

"Okay then." The acrobat shrugged. "Well at least he didn't promise to eviscerate me like Damian does." 

"You introduced the tiny terror to video games?" There was no way Jason would ever believe Damian would be a patient gamer.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Dick replied with a grimace.

"Yes, because Damian comes across as someone who would be a gracious winner or reasonable loser." 

"He can...he can have his moments." The look on Dick's face suggested otherwise.

"Red Her is asking for help." Bizarro chimed in. 

"How...? Oh, right." Dick searched the clone's disinterested face. "Is she in trouble?"

"No. Red Her ask Bizarro to ask. She asked again and sounds mad now."

"I'll see what she needs." Jason volunteered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm expanding on the feelings Jason expressed to Artemis about his adopted family. He cares about them but he doesn't know what to do or even know if anything can change.
> 
> I decided to make Jason's feelings towards Artemis less ambiguous here but I don't think there will be any actual romance in this. Simply because that's not where it went in the Annual. Next chapter might have some stronger hints though.


	9. You can't rush change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have much to discuss about the mission and Jason's bond with his brother. There's also another topic neither one seems willing to broach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work and holiday stuff have been keeping me busy. 
> 
> Before anyone asks I did read the second interview where Lobdell directly addressed the pairing. That will have no bearing on the story. Likewise I was asked how far I'm writing this and no I'm not going to have them have sex. This is based on the Annual to fill in the blanks and it really wouldn't fit.

There was a knock at the door and her name was called.

_I asked for assistance and Jason still refuses to enter the room without knocking._

Artemis couldn't deny that it charmed her whenever Jason reminded her how much of a gentleman he was. He did it often enough and it never ceased to be endearing. Not that she'd ever tell him that of course.

"You may enter." 

Slowly, almost shyly Jason entered the trailer. No sound left him when he approached, Artemis tracked his movements in the mirror. She saw his eyes widen, caught him avert his gaze and shallow hard.

"You, uh, called for help?"

"Hmm? Oh? Yes. The zipper is stuck." It actually was and after Bizarro had toyed with it she considered it a small miracle that it wasn't broken. Turning her head she pretended to be surprised at what she saw and frowned. "You came? I thought surely--well you're here so I might as well ask for your assistance."

She caught his reaction when she faced the mirror again as he pondered her words. The confusion, the surprise and the flash of jealousy before Jason could clamp it down. Jason could be so emotional, he probably had no idea how easy it was for her to read him. Otherwise he'd know that she had realized his attraction to her. Maybe he was just ignoring it? After Qurac he had been busy with other things like Bizarro and his work. Artemis hadn't pushed him since she understood the need for his attention to be focused elsewhere. All the same she couldn't help but feel confused at his lack of advances. Why didn't he act on his attraction to her?

_At the very least he should mention how I've been acting. I wonder why he doesn't._

"What do you need help with?" His eyes met hers in the mirror and for the briefest of moments she forgot what she was going to say. Every once in awhile his directness surprised her.

"The zipper for one thing," she indicated where it had stuck exposing a great deal of her back. "Bizarro doesn't have a gentle enough touch."

His gaze was brought to her back once more and the pause in his movement threatened to make her lose her composure. Surely he couldn't still be afraid of her threat in the bar. Not after she had been the one to initiate physical contact. Jason himself showed no hesitation in causally touching her anymore. It wasn't like he was dense, no matter how much she teased him Artemis knew better. He seemed to be able to detect emotions well enough to have figured out how close Artemis had truly been to Akila. Did he believe Artemis was still in mourning and it was wrong to voice his desires out loud?

In all honesty Artemis wasn't sure how well she was processing her grief over losing Akila again. Speaking with Dick had reminded her that her own losses were still raw. Akila and her had ended their own relationship some time ago when the title of Shim'Tar had come between them. Enough time had passed for Artemis to move on (somewhat) and their recent encounter with Akila had provided some closure. But the loss still hurt and Artemis had just spoken to her not too long ago. It hadn't been a topic she had been able to smoothly address out of the blue. Yet Artemis had mentioned it in passing when Jason had worried about her. 

_He seems to have a better understanding of this than I do. Why am I teasing him then? Yes it's amusing but is it accomplishing anything? Do I want it to? Akila would probably suggest I'm looking for a distraction. Perhaps I am._

"If you could assist me some time before the performance, Jason."

"Right." Jason's brow creased in concentration when his fingers found the zipper. It wouldn't budge when he attempted to pull it up and when he inspected the problem she could swear she saw a flash of panic in his reflection. 

"Is there a problem, Jason?"

"Yeah...the fabric is stuck and it looks like the only way to get it free is to...zip down." He spoke calmly as if he feared she'd be angry with something that wasn't his fault.

 _Does he really think I'm so terrible that I'd be upset with him?_ Did she come across as some short tempered woman waiting for an excuse to scream at him? Those self defeating thoughts had slowly begun to worm their way into her mind when she wondered why Jason was hesitant around her.

"Very well."

With her permission to proceed given Jason carefully tugged the zipper down. He corrected the problem when he held the offending fabric to the side then he pulled the zipper back up. As he did so his fingers brushed against her skin. The sensation was so unexpected Artemis felt herself jump. 

"Sorry." He apologised unnecessarily.

"No need to apologise." Mentally she cringed at how breathy her voice sounded. If she knew her body--and she did--Artemis suspected there were goosebumps where he had touched her.

 _I'm acting like a child. Simply because I haven't been close to anyone in awhile. So lost in my own thoughts a mere touch shocks me._  She chastised herself. _There's no need to behave so...well silly. I must make this less awkward_.

"We need to discuss what course of action we should take."

Immediately Jason tensed, his eyes widened in alarm and his mouth gaped open in dismay. It took her a moment to realize her words were misinterpreted. No matter, she'd just have to make herself clearer.

"How do you wish to proceed? Are we going to linger long enough to allow Dick to follow us?" Pulling her ponytail further over her shoulder to avoid the zipper she then chanced another glance at Jason.

"By waiting until he's half way into his act you mean." A tension seized his shoulder while his face became an expressionless mask.

"You've given this some thought." Artemis stated noting he wasn't surprised with her line of questioning.

"Kind of hard not to when we're walking into something that's likely a trap." He gave a weak shrug. "What do you think? Do we actually need him there?"

"Do we?" It wasn't that Artemis was trying to give him a hard time--not this time--but she still wanted this to be Jason's choice not hers. "It's your call."

"I think we'll be fine but I don't want to be wrong. If it was just me I'd be more tempted to just go. But it's not." There was a poor attempt at a chuckle that sounded more like a mockery of laughter. "Yes, I know you're both able to hold your own but if there's even a slight chance one of you can get hurt because I refused his help..."

"I'll phrase this differently then as I think we've all been asking the wrong question." Letting her long mane sweep off her shoulder she met his eyes squarely again. "Whether we actually need him isn't the true question. Perhaps he isn't required for us to achieve our mission. Yet you called Dick for a reason. Do you wish for him to be a part of this or do you want him to leave?"

Taking a deep breath Jason closed his eyes and shook his head in what appeared to be a vain attempt to clear it. "When I was Robin one of the things he'd go on about was trust. Being able to rely on others to be there for you when you need them. But Dick was never there when I needed him back then. He was always working with his team or out living his own life. There were a few small attempts that never really went anywhere. I guess I wanted that to change. ...I don't know if anything has."

"You can't force change, Jason." Choosing the right shade Artemis brought the lipstick up to her mouth. She didn't need to check the reflection to know his attention had been drawn to her applying the make up. That knowledge sent a thrill of triumph down her spine just like his annoyance around the campfire had. Peeking up through her lashes she caught his abrupt change in body language as he hastily tried to pretend he hadn't been staring. "It happens over time and through effort."

 _Maybe I should follow my own advise_ , Artemis thought ruefully. _Jason is trying to reconnect with his brother and I'm playing games. For simple entertainment? To lighten the tension by distracting him? To distract myself from my own loss? Or to feed my own ego?_

Shame burned her to the bone when she considered her childish actions.

"It's just hard to believe anything can ever change. Most of them..." Jason's face screwed up and Artemis knew he meant all of the heroes in Gotham. His family of crime fighters as well as those he wasn't linked so closely with. "Most of them are set in their ways. They see me and think I'm not worthy of being in their ranks. They don't have to say it, you can just tell. Some times their alright but it's really all work. Nothing more than being professionals to get the job done. Dick might be different, he might want us to be closer. He _might_. I just think he realizes how impossible it is at this stage."

"I know. I never thought my life would take me on this path nor my people would change their ways. Yet here we are. Not because of destiny but because of our choices. For most of my life I assumed my options were limited. Now the possibilities are vast and if I'm honest a little overwhelming at times." Standing before Jason she offered her most encouraging smile. "Perhaps this decision means nothing in regards to your bond with Dick. Maybe part of you thinks it is important for him to prove he can be there when you need him. Dick might of been reluctant but he came when you texted him with limited information. Chose what path you want, Jason. It might not take you where you wish, it might be a longer road than you intended but it's your choice."

"No pressure, right?" Jason sighed. "I know it wouldn't solve any of our issues if he's there. It's ridiculous that I think he should be."

"If it's any consolidation I think you're both ridiculous but not for wanting to repair your relationship with each other. I take it that the two of you don't usually get many chances to spend time together." Agile digits threaded through her hair absently weaving a thin braid.

"The mission is the only reason I usually have to see any of them. I crossed too many lines to have anything more than that." 

_Jason doesn't think he deserves to be forgiven and his family haven't done anything to convince him otherwise. If their like Dick it's because their clueless on how to close the gap between Jason and them too._

"I know this isn't a phrase I use much with you but you really are over thinking this. Focus on the here and now."

Making a noncommittal noise Jason nodded thoughtful before asking: "Is there anything else you need help with?"

"Not unless you know how to braid hair."

"I might but somehow I don't think my work would meet your approval." Jason briefly shuffled his feet then cleared his throat. "I'll see you out there then."

"Indeed you shall." Artemis replied tying off the first braid.

The door clicked signaling it closing leaving her alone once more.

It gave her time to think once more on how quickly her life had been altered. Was she currently happy? No. Not because she was miserable with her lot in life though. Artemis had chosen to remain with their team, their trio of misfits instead of becoming the warrior she always dreamed of. She was on a new mission of self discovery now that the burden had been removed. There was grief for her loss but she would endure and be thankful for what she had.

Bizarro was still in danger and his loss seemed inevitable. For now she would live in the present not dwell in the past nor fear what had not yet come to pass. That meant helping Jason and Dick when she could. Impressing an audience with the feats of a true Amazon. And finally going to battle to end this mission in a manner befitting a warrior. 

_Yes, battle truly is more fun than the circus and I'll enjoy every second of it._

Saving more sombering thoughts for later Artemis smiled brightly with the knowledge that the upcoming fight was drawing nearer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Artemis a little ambiguous on how she feels. Artemis might be attracted to Jason (or not) but I don't think she'd know what she'd want at this point. I gave this some thought and even though it seems to be suggested in the comics that they weren't a couple for awhile Akila still died. Artemis is still mourning and it's stated in the Annual that the team has only been together for around a month. It's too early for her to know how she feels.


	10. As long as you know I'll be there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick watches his little brother perform in the center ring and considers his options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep mentioning other story ideas I have but now I want to write one of these for #19.

"You'll be great, Jay."

Dick couldn't stop himself from beaming at his adopted brother. Call it a sense of nostalgia but he liked having family performing under the big top again. He hadn't felt the same rush of excitement in years and it made him privately wish they could have done an act together. Logically Dick knew they didn't have time it just would have been special.

 _As long as Jason trusted me enough to catch him it would have been fine. Are we at a point we're comfortable with relying on each other?_ Pushing back his doubts Dick allowed himself to enjoy the present. He reveled in the pure giddiness he felt at being at a big top again. _I'm glad Jason asked me to be a part of this._

"Thanks but I've done this before." Jason responded nonplussed as he pulled on his gloves.

"I know." Dick wouldn't argue the point with him.

_I've seen you get nervous with public speaking and this is a lot of attention. It might not be the same thing but I don't want you over thinking it. If I tease you it might make you more self-conscious. I don't want to start an argument, I don't want to make the same mistakes Bruce made with both of us...the same ones I made with you._

His parents had been vastly different than Bruce in a lot of ways. Bruce still had difficulty with expressing emotion where the Graysons had faced it with ease. It had taken Dick a little while to understand Bruce and read his meaning when his mentor wasn't able to voice it properly. With Tim and Damian there had been periods where he had struggled too. Dick had some trouble figuring Jason out but he thought he knew the important things. His instincts told him to be less Bruce's son in that moment and more of a Grayson.

"Swoar high to show them what you got, leave them wanting more and land on your feet." Those were the words his father spoke on one particular night when the audience has been unruly and Dick's nerves had been shot. 

"Kind of hard to do on a motorcycle but sure."

Ignoring the response Dick squeezed Jason's shoulders for emphasis.

"Show them Robins fly better than anyone in the whole circus."

Robin had been his mother's nickname for him and it had hurt him deeply when Bruce gave away that endearment, that identity, to another. Time and loss had changed that perception. All Dick felt at that moment was pride and a sense of kinship. Jason must of felt it too because his facade crumbled as if he had also been held captive by memories of the past.

"I will...and I'll be careful too." Jason promised solemnly leaving little doubt that he didn't want to worry Dick again.

"Even once you leave the big top?" He couldn't help teasing drawing an answering smirk from his brother.

"Nope. All bets are off then." 

Somewhere behind them at a respectful distance Bizarro and Artemis stood off to the side. All their acts have been shifted thanks to Dick's inclusion, they had already performed and waited for the battle come. He might not of known them well but he suspected they were itching to confront the bad guy. It's a sort of sense Dick has honed over the years from his own impatience and watching his teammates. There might be more to it with Artemis though that might be wishful thinking on his part. Dick wants his little brother to have some happiness in his life. It seems like she could have something special with Jason and just knowing she's there for him will let Dick feel a little better.

Jason steps out with his hoodie up and his shades on approaching his bike with all eyes on him. Another swell of pride hits him hard as Jason confidently revs up the engine driving the crowd into a frenzy. It's not as natural for Jason to be in the spotlight as it is for him. There's not nearly as much exposure and experience. It's not in Jason's blood yet seeing him take control brings back so many emotions. 

_"You're doing it wrong, Robin !" Batman bellowed above the sounds of fists slamming into flesh. "Follow Nightwing's lead !"_

_Dick had had overheard enough of the new dynamic duos' training to know what Bruce was referring to, Jason's agility with acrobatics. At first Dick had assumed the kid was slacking off. That he refused to listen because he thought being Robin was easy. But Dick could see the effort Jason put in, it wasn't that the younger boy was lazy he just hadn't been trained since birth like Dick had. The new Robin was flexible just not as much as the first boy wonder. He also applied his acrobatics differently. Where Nightwing would use it through most of a fight Robin would only use it sparingly when he needed it._

_Robin ignored Batman's advise (which Dick thought was a good idea given the circumstances) and took out two armed robbers without the extra flair of flips. The ringing silence after the men fell to his feet really let the wordless statement sink in. Jason Todd was not Dick Grayson, he would not be molded into him and could still get the job done._

_Sadly Batman didn't seem to accept it, maybe he couldn't at that point. "You were reckless, Robin !"_

_"I got the job done !" Jason spat._

_"You were sloppy."_

_"Why? Because I didn't do a pirouette at the end?"_

_"That's ballet." Dick hadn't been able to stop himself from adding. "But Robin did wrap it up Batman. Does it really matter if he doesn't flip more?"_

_Later on there would be arguments on Robin needing to use the speed of acrobatics like Nightwing but in that all too rare fleetingly moment there had been peace. Not between Bruce and him since Dick had apparently undermined his teaching. Jason had been almost startled that Dick would agree with him, that he'd openly question Batman. His heart went out to the kid because it was painfully obvious that Jason just wanted to be himself. Not a replica of Dick Grayson, he wanted to be seen for his own merits and accepted._

_And Dick had found himself admiring his successor for his stubbornness. He knew all too well how hard it was to step out of someone else's shadow to be your own person. The struggle to become Nightwing hadn't been as easy as most assumed._

The memory of Jason doing what suited him instead of copying Dick had always inspired him during tough times. Being someone else wouldn't benefit anyone and would only make the person doing it unhappy. It was a lesson many kid sidekicks had trouble learning but Jason instantly knew without anyone having to teach him.

The crowd went wild when Jason took off to build up the speed needed to perform his stunts. Jason knew what it took to do a move and how to pull it off. His skill shone through in moments where he was in control without anyone trying to tell him what to do. 

 _It's the same way when he fights,_ Dick suddenly realized. _Bruce might be a good teacher but he isn't always the right person for the job. Jason uses different styles of fighting in ways that suit him. Properly using his strength and durability where they would be wasted if he was only trained like me. Given his increased height he'd be hindered if he did try to copy himself off of me._

The shots all effortlessly found their targets earning well deserved screams of triumph from the audience.

_Jason knows what he wants and it's admirable. I guess I know what I want too. I think it's safe to assume we both want to be better brothers. I can't treat Jason like Tim or Damian though. Their different from each other but at the same time Jason deserves better. Maybe I can't make up for everything that went wrong but I can try to learn from past mistakes._

The next ring of fire didn't even faze Jason in the slightest.

_They might wait for me to get my act started before they go. Then again they might not. I'm not sure if I can convince Jason to wait if his mind is already made up or if I can make it to the location in time if things go south. It's not that I don't trust him to do his own mission. I trust his teammates too even though I barely know them. I just want Jason to know I'll be there for him. That I can be a better big brother and be someone he can rely on._

Jason cleared the last ring and landed perfectly more than earning the deafening applause he received. Only when his own hands started smarting did Dick realize he had been clapping too. From the corner of his eye he saw Artemis smiling and like all the genuine big grins that he's seen on this mission it's source is Jason.

_I don't know what's going on between you two or where you want it to go but I'm trusting you not to hurt him, Artemis. Don't let me down._

The grin Jason wears is the same shy one he gets when there's a lot of unexpected positive attention on him. He doesn't bask in it like Dick, Jason isn't used to it and seems almost embarrassed by it. A faint click goes off by his ear that Dick thinks he imagines. A flash goes by almost unnoticed when he pulls Jason in and places his hand on his shoulder. The impulse to hug him is strong but Dick isn't willing to push too hard on the fragile bond.

A spark of happiness lights Jason's face making Dick wonder how any of them could ever misread Jason's longing for family. He might not realize it but Jason can barely contain his emotions. It's one of the reasons Bruce and him clash so much. Jason feels everything so strongly, he needs to be heard and Bruce is usually the master at avoiding emotion. That often makes him seem cold and uncaring. For someone like Jason that needs actions for proof of affection it must be hard to understand someone like Bruce.

"You were amazing, Jay !" Dick tries to yell over the still cheering audience.

When Jason's face scrunches up in confusion he repeats it again worrying the message wouldn't be heard. But thankfully Bruce's training works in these situations too. Jason's eyes narrow when his reads Dicks' lips to figure out what he's saying. The reaction makes him glad he said it again even if the clicking near his ear happens again.

"Thanks." Jason murmured in return. The sound is lost but Dick can see the forming of the word.

There's so much he should say to Jason, things that have to be said but it's not the time. On the slim chance Dick could finally say what he's wanted to Jason wouldn't be able to hear his sincere regret. For now Jason at least knows he's proud of him.

"It's good to be performing with family again."

Jason doesn't react to that one and Dick supposes he missed it. Pointing to the opening of the tent Dick mimes walking with two fingers indicating he's leaving to change. He didn't think Jason would follow but he probably wants to be the first to see Dick wearing the ugly clown costume he brought.

Underneath his civilian clothes he's already wearing the Nightwing costume. It shouldn't be hard to change in theory--not unless the costume Jason picked out is more complicated than he's expecting. There's time to spare for his act yet Dick feels a sudden bout of nerves. Not for his performance but for the trio walking into danger while he's in the spotlight. In the trailer he tosses off his shirt and puts on his Nightwing gloves making sure to tuck the mask into the pants inner pocket. Jason hangs by the door to make sure no one come in.

"Traditionally clowns have grease paint but I don't want to join you guys looking like KISS." It's true but Dick was trying to use humor to ease his nerves.

"I never expected you to wear it." Jason shrugged before quietly adding, "Wearing it would make it unfunny anyway."

The way he says it leaves little doubt that why Jason doesn't want Dick to have a chalky white complexion. He doesn't react but the room feels colder once he makes the connection to Jason's murderer. The costume doesn't bear any likeness to Jokers' standard attire. It's meant to be a harmless joke to amuse them both not poke at a never healing wound. There's no way to address it properly so Dick changes the subject.

"You're doing good work, Jason. I know it can't be easy." 

_I'm glad I know what your doing instead of assuming you really went rogue and believing Bruce is constantly trying to ignore it. That probably makes what I did feel worse because you're trusting me with this information. I don't know if Bruce pushed for you to keep us in the dark like he did with me. You'd likely tell me anyway since you refuse to become someone you're not._

Dick didn't voice his thoughts he simply pulled on the clown suit and zipped it up. Thankfully it was easy to put on.

"Work is work." Jason said as if he didn't see the value of his mission. He did otherwise he wouldn't have fought Batman so hard to go through with it.

"It's important. I wish you weren't exposing yourself to such a dangerous element as the Gotham underworld but I know you can do it."

"Yeah? It's nice to know someone does. Bruce seems to think I'm going to screw up. But that's the norm." The bitterness was mostly muffled when Jason turned back towards the door.

"Bruce is just worried that's his nature." It was frustrating, it always had been but Dick knew Bruce cared.

The sharp disbelieving laugh in reply was all the proof he needed that Jason didn't see it. Maybe he thought Bruce didn't care enough?

"Hey." He waited until Jason faced him. Once more the rawness of Jason's emotions was hard to mask. "Bruce doesn't want to lose you again. None of us do. Bruce...all of us...we care about you."

Jason's eyes fell to the floor.

"Hey--," he walked the short distance between them. Unfortunately every step was marked by a squeak of his shoes and the jingle of bells. "--I'm serious !"

It ruined the great big brother moment Dick thought he had been building towards. For a beat Jason stared out him in utter shock then the corner of his mouth twitched. The burst of laughter wasn't the result of toxins it was pure Jason. If the suit got that kind of reaction out of his little brother he'd gladly wear it just to hear that wonderful sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason not knowing what to say when speaking in public was mentioned way back in RHATO #5 in the first volume.


	11. Why can't you admit he's amazing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis is happy to get closer to their objective but saddened that the brothers will be parting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be at least one more chapter to this.

Scrolling through the images Artemis admired her handy work. The pictures of Jason and Dick caught in the midst of their bonding came out better than she expected. Sadly the collection of shots she took was still dwarfed by the collection with the other brothers. Still it's a start and marks the only images of Jason and Dick that's current, at least on his phone. She stopped at the image of Jason, Bizarro and her that Dick had taken after lunch. As much as she hated to think it Artemis wondered if it would be the only proper picture the three of them would have. Jason's friend--whose name escaped her--said he needed time to go over the DNA sample.

_Time might not be on Bizarro's side._

Placing the phone back in Jason's travel bag she waited in the shadows for Jason to emerge. Dick had arrived first saying Jason was just changing into his uniform. Bizarro had said his goodbyes to his bearded lady friend already. Artemis had already started putting on her own uniform for battle. She wasn't even finished with her dressing though the head piece wasn't really needed yet. It could be thrown on at any point.

Bizarro didn't have his costume with him choosing to leave it at Ma Gunns'. He wore the same overalls with the suspenders hanging off. If he was comfortable then Artemis saw no reason to fix his clothes for him.

In front of them Dick worn a grim expression on his face and had his arms neatly tucked behind his back. He rocked nervously back and forth from heel to toe as he waited his brother's arrival. The air of a concern older sibling was lost given his ridiculous garb.

It went into the realms of absurdity when the suit rhythmically clanged and squeaked in tune to his motion.

"Do you think he'll be here in time?" Dick asked.

"For your act?" Did Dick think they'd stay for the whole thing?

"For part of it. I want him to see some of it. At least until I balance while pouring wine." He stopped mid-motion with his weight still balanced on his toes. "That was the plan right? To go after I'm halfway into my routine?"

"I don't know about _halfway_ in but we should see a little of it." Artemis didn't know if Jason was going to change his mind. Shouldn't the brothers have talked about it?

"Red Him is coming." Bizarro announced halting any more concerns.

Jason arrived with his jacket zipped up to hide his chest armor. She handed him the travel bag with his helmet which he opened to stuff his causal clothes inside. Once he was done securing everything he swung it over his shoulders then regarded his nervous brother.

"Ready for another performance, Dick?"

"I was born ready." The smile Dick flashed was sincere though concern soon overshadowed it leaving a grim expression in its wake. "Be careful. There's no telling what will be waiting for you."

"We can do this." Jason almost fell over when Bizarro eagerly patted his shoulder. "We'll look after each other."

"I know you can, I just tend to worry." Behind him the last act was finishing up. "Wanna wish me luck?"

"I thought you were born ready."

"I was but I never turn down luck." Dick flashed a charming grin only to get a long suffering sigh in return.

"Fine. Good luck, Dick. Have fun." The tone Jason used shifted from annoyance to sincerity mid-sentence.

_Why can't you two tell each other how much you care?_

"Don't have _too much_ fun, Jason."

Giving a salute Dick left them for the glaring spotlights in a series of flips and movements that made him appear boneless. If she had to guess Artemis would wager it wasn't something he did at most of his performances or even in the field. His movements came across more fluid, the sight was stunning and it was harder for the viewer to turn away. It had the desired effect on the audience who all made the appropriate noises. To her side Bizarro looked delighted at the display laughing when Dick did comedic bits with an acrobatic flair. 

_Jason was right, Dick does love the circus and the spotlight. It's obvious he's enjoying himself out there. After our talk I'm certain that he's pushing himself harder for Jason's benefit._

Artemis feigned leaning forward to get a better view of Dicks' performance using it to properly study Jason. Thankfully he was following the act the whole time and didn't seem to notice he was being observed. Different emotions flickered on his face as he watched some of which she couldn't decipher. What she could see was regret and sorrow. Out of no where Dick did a series of moves that if not for the fluid motion of his body would look like unflattering and painful tumbles. The clown persona had Dick fumbling with props in a supposedly clumsy way. His nature agility made these acts look far more entertaining. Balls were "dropped" from his grip yet never landed on the ground as he juggled them or bounced them off his body while repeatedly "tripping" himself in almost gravity defying ways.

"Let's go." Jason started to back away from the tent.

"Wait. I think Dick wanted us to stay until he pours the wine." 

She expected Jason to protest, to say they had more important things to do. Yet Jason said nothing in response he simply watched Dick looking a little puzzled.

Dick made it appear like his groin had hit into the back of a chair sending the balls high into the air as his body was flung gracefully over the a set of chairs. Landing with a handstand his legs wiggled around to mime trying to right himself. One of them kicked out a tray of glasses which he somehow managed to right before they could crash. Walking on his hands Dick ignored the safety of the chairs and chose to balance himself on a pin left over from the previous bowling act of another clown. Then with his free hand he poured wine into one of the glasses.

The incredulous expression on Jason's face shifted into admiration and amusement. Then just as quickly it was gone and Jason was tapping Bizarro on the arm to let him know they were leaving. Following them out of the tent she walked with them into the area holding the performer's trailers. When she had observed Black Mask trying to recruit Jason she had internally scorn at the idea of trying to solve problems by addressing feelings. Yes it had been an attempt to manipulate Jason by expressing how impressed Black Mask was and trying to say they were alike. It's not the same with Jason and Dick. Artemis truly wanted them to bridge this distance between them. They wanted it too yet neither seems able to do anything about it.

"Why can't you just say he's amazing?" She finds herself asking. Dick wanted to impress Jason, to be connect with him and his skills are the only tools he believes he has at his disposal.

_Jason **was** impressed yet he refuses to say the actual words. Why?_

"Maybe I'm not the one that knows he's amazing." He shoots back with a causal ease to match his laid back appearance. Jason had his hands tucked into his jacket pockets as if this is just a stroll their taking. His ever expressive eyes had suspicion in them and Artemis wonders if he figured out her little game. It's not that she wished to cause strife between them of course. To his credit Jason hasn't expressed any anger towards Dick over it. 

The test of hers had been something of a character study to see how Jason reacted. There were three questions Artemis wanted to have answered:

Was Jason attracted to her? Based on his jealousy the answer was an enthusiastic yes.

If he did have feelings for her could he restrain himself and act rationally? Thankfully yes.

Could Jason figure out that she was teasing him and didn't see Dick in a romantic or sexual light? Artemis wasn't sure, he'd have to directly call her out on it. Doing so would also confirm how interested Jason was since he would need to voice it instead of letting it go. She didn't intend to keep the charade going past the mission. Perhaps the teasing would continue as Artemis found it quite...enjoyable.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Artemis asked trying to sound genuinely surprised.

The raised eyebrow Jason shot her seemed to imply he was at least considering the option that she was teasing him. Turning to his right he looked back at Bizarro to ask his opinion.

"What do you think, B?"

Bizarro gave him a sour expression looking like he rather be fighting the enemy already.

"Why drag Bizarro into this?"

A smirk crossed her lips at the response but she only just managed to prevent herself from laughing. 

_Poor Bizarro must have figured out something was odd and doesn't want any part of it. He's quite sensible._

Mr. Trotski was waiting for them by a pool of water, she barely listened to his words beyond the advise of taking deep breaths. Swimming wasn't something Artemis had truly done in Bana-Mighdall and she usually enjoyed a refreshing dip. Once in the water she quickly brushed Jason's arm as she swam besides him momentarily startling him. Pushing past him to the surface she waited for his arrival.

"That was invigorating." 

"Show off." Jason murmured pulling himself out to make room for Bizarro.

Her mind was poised for battle and K.G. Beast--now known as Beast--delivered. Without thinking she placed her headgear on dived into the fight with relish. 

"You work surprisingly well as a unit--considering you have not been together very long." Beast sounded impressed. It was rare that an enemy noted such things and Artemis couldn't help feeling a sense of pride. The three of them--the Outlaws--simply clicked together naturally.

Jason let it slip that he made a promise not to take a life with Batman which could ruin his cover. She attempted to cover up that potentially disastrous statement by saying Bizarro and her made no such promises. They all defended each other without thought as if it came second nature to them. Whether it was Jason shooting bullets off of her sword to hit their target or Bizarro freezing a knife they were in tune with wav other. That didn't mean Beast couldn't stun them all for a moment.

That was the very same moment Nightwing chose to arrive. It was a relief to see him but not because he actually provided any real assistance to the battle. No, Artemis was happy that Dick had arrived in time to prove he'd be there when his brother needed him. When Nightwing was tossed Jason's concern was blatant when he called out his brother's codename. It was heartening to see as was Nightwing's reassurance he was alright when he swung himself around Bizarro's arm. They attacked as one, something they might have practiced together years ago. It might have ended the fight with any other villain. In fact they were apparently banking on it ending before Artemis and Bizarro did their own team attack together.

The authorities were called to take care of the clean up. The Outlaws and Nightwing watched the proceedings above from a nearby rooftop knowing that the mission was finally over. Bizarro stood with Artemis while the brothers said their goodbyes. They waited until Nightwing was leaving before approaching and she couldn't help adding to her act.

"He didn't even say goodbye?" She might have overplayed it a little bit.

"Missing your "boyfriend" already?" Sarcasm laced his words, Jason looked less than impressed.

"Me and Nightwing?" Artemis smiled brightly pleased to see Jason had been paying attention enough to figure her game out. "Goddess. You are a scream."

The last remnants of tension drained out of Jason's body at her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture Dick took of the trio is a nod to the one Bizarro has in his room. If you look at what their wearing Bizarro has the overalls on.


End file.
